Feelings Of Betrayal
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Ichigo's stopped from killing Aizen by Orihime who tells Ichigo she loves Aizen. Ichigo's broken by the news and Shunpo's away he tells Rukia, Renji and Chad where Orihime is and then walks off into the desert for three weeks when he returns he returns to school but pulls away from everyone he won't even look at Orihime.
1. Incomprehensible

Feelings Of Betrayal Part 1 Incomprehensible

Summary

Ichigo's stopped from killing Aizen by Orihime who tells Ichigo she loves Aizen. Ichigo's broken by the news and Shunpo's away he tells Rukia, Renji and Chad where Orihime is and then walks off into the desert for three weeks when he returns he returns to school but pulls away from everyone he won't even look at Orihime.

He's then made a Captain but has to remain in the soul society so he does just that leaving his family and friends at first he's normal but a stupid drunken comment drives him into depression and anger and he again pulls away from everyone. Rangiku who has always had a slight crush on Ichigo since she first laid eyes on him makes it her mission to bring him out of the darkness and to show him the love he truly deserves.

Ichigo's breathing heavily he's just spent the last few hours battling The Former Squad 5 Captain Sosuke Aizen but somehow he won. He found out that Orihime loved him and after thinking about all they'd been through realised that he was falling in love with her also. Ichigo's dripping with blood caused by gashes on his face and several slashes on his chest.

He hates killing of course he's killed countless hollows but there not alive. He only killed if there was no other choice like that Espada he killed Espada number 4 Ulquiorra Cifer the man who abused his Orihime and now Aizen who betrayed the soul society almost killed him and took the Hogyoku from Rukia's chest then betraying the one girl who loved Aizen in Hinamori Momo. The Smug bastard doesn't deserve to live from what he's done.

He starts edging closer to Aizen he starts charging up a Tensa Zangetsu when Orihime runs infront of him and sticks her hands out. Ichigo's shocked "Get out of the way Orihime he doesn't deserve to live" Orihime's actually crying "No Kurosaki-Kun I won't let you kill him" Ichigo stares at her in shock "What are you saying" She looks over her shoulder at Aizen who looks at her and smiles she smiles also then turns back to Ichigo "I won't let you kill him I love him."

Ichigo was expecting some response but that it's not possible. He lowers his sword in defeat he can't believe what she just said. She looks at him "Kurosaki-Kun let me heal your wounds" He looks at her with so much raw anger that she steps back he then Shunpo's away.

He arrives in the desert of Hueco Mundo to see Rukia, Renji and Chad there all injured but alive. Rukia looks up "Ichigo where's Orihime" Ichigo just points to the tower. They all look up when Rukia looks back at Ichigo she sees him walking out into the desert dragging his sword behind him. She tries to stand up but she's in to much pain "Ichigo where are you going."

That seems to get Renji and Chad's attention but like Rukia there to injured to follow. Rukia calls to Ichigo for a seconds time but Ichigo just keeps on walking in a daze his hopes crushed the girl he was falling in love with has broken his resolve betrayed him how could she do that to him.

Rukia can't believe what happened then Captain Unohana arrives and starts healing her, Renji and Chad. When there all healed they head to the tower only Rukia turns back but Ichigo's gone she doesn't know what's happened but the look on his face was a look of pain and anguish.

When they arrive at the top of the tower they see Orihime healing Aizen and that shocks everyone. Just then Soifon and the Punishment squad arrive and pull Orihime away from Aizen and take him away. She is also taken although she's not restrained or anything.

When everyone returns to the Soul Society well everyone but Ichigo who's still missing a lot of strange things happen Aizen is put in prison for the rest of his life. Orihime who after telling why she was healing Aizen is banished forever from the Soul Society never to step foot there ever again including when she dies if she so chooses to join the Shinegami she will be turned away and shunned. Uryu and Chad can't believe this.

Rukia who started to realise that Ichigo was actually falling for Orihime actually resents Orihime although they have been friends and even trained together for what she did to Ichigo she doesn't deserve sympathy she doesn't even look at Orihime. Orihime's not even allowed to see Aizen ever again so many people are in shock as a lot of them knew she had deep feelings for the Orange haired Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki.

One person in particular is sickened by Orihime's actions and that person is Lieutenant of Squad 10 Rangiku Matsumoto she knew her quite well as whenever she stayed in the world of the living she always stayed at Orihime's house we never again that's for sure.

Head Captain Yamamoto decreed that from that moment onwards she is of no concern to the Soul Society and shunned forever. Another reason why Rangiku is sickened by Orihime's actions is because from the moment she laid eyes on Ichigo she knew he was the one for her. Yea she flirted with him as much as she could but nothing worked then she found out that he was starting to fall for Orihime and she became jealous and now this it's just so messed up.

Until Uryu is fully healed she is guarded like a prisoner or locked in her room only speaking to Uryu or Chad. When she asks about Ichigo everyone ignores her. When Chad asks they inform him that there is still no sign of Ichigo and it's been a week already.

A few days later Orihime, Chad and Uryu are escorted to the Senkaimon and sent away. Orihime is informed again by Soifon that she is no longer welcome in the soul society although Uryu and Chad are if they so wish to come.

For Orihime this has been so painful first she's forbidden to see the man she fell in love with and now she's shunned and treated like a disease and banished she's even heard people talking about her for what she did to the saviour of the soul society Ichigo Kurosaki.

She never meant to hurt Ichigo but she obviously hurt him more then she thought not even knowing that he was falling in love with her. They step inside the Senkaimon and the doors close.

 **Hueco Mundo (A Week Earlier)**

After leaving Rukia and the others he walked through the desert battered bruised exhausted and in pain emotionally. An hour after walking he's attacked by several weak hollows he's to tired to care and as a result is slashed several times before he finally kills them with little effort. He's attacked constantly and easily cuts them down.

The first night he finds a cave and literally as soon as he enters the cave he collapses unconscious. There is no food well none that he can see there is water though both Zangetsu and his hollow try to talk to him but he just ignores them. He's still no god with Kido and he hardly knows anything anyway and certainly no healing Kido's.

He has absolutely no idea where he's even going not that he even cares he wonders if she should go and try and find Nel but gives up on that idea not long after thinking of it.

 **Hueco Mundo (Present Time)**

Since the first day Ichigo's been in countless skirmishes he has slashes down his chest, arms,legs and two massive gashes going down his face luckily missing his eyes. He's not been able to find any water since morning and the weather here is insane scorching heat and then blistering wind it feels like he's battling Toshiro and Rukia It's that cold.

As for his clothes well what's left of them it's more like ripped shorts his top has been ripped to shreds he can't believe he's even alive not that he really cares anymore for the first few days all he could see was Orihime's face telling him she loved Aizen and her and Aizen laughing at him.

After a while he forgot about her and forgot about everyone yea he knew his family are probably worried sick especially Yuzu but part of him doesn't care anymore Orihime's words broke him shattered his heart in a way he's like a hollow well he has a inner hollow.

He stops what he's doing he hasn't been attacked in several hours maybe they just realised that they had more chance of surviving if they stayed away from him. He looks around nothing but desert just how far has he been walking just how far does this go on.

Zangetsu speaks _"Ichigo enter your inner world"_ "Ichigo closes his eyes and enters his inner world what he sees in constant rain then Zangetsu speaks again "Y _ou need to go home"_ Ichigo sighs "I have nothing for me there" Zangetsu sighs _"You have family who love you"_ Ichigo scoffs "Love is overrated."

Hitchigo grins **"No offence king but the old man's right you've been walking in circles and just walking look at you look like shit man"** Ichigo sighs"I'm tired" Hitchigo grins **"King If you die we die you dipshit I'm weak just like you but I have enough strength left to open up a Garganta it won't be stable and it won't hold for long so get in there now leave here now"**

Ichigo leaves and then looks up and sees a Garganta opening it's fluctuating like his hollow said it would he quickly enters it and it closes.

 **Soul Society**

Rangiku's just come out of Izuru's room where her, Izuru, Shunsui and Hisagi were all drinking heavily well mainly her and Shunsui. For her she's done this because she's worried Ichigo is still missing and the search was called off a few hours ago and that started off this drinking session.

She's stumbling back to the squad 10 barracks when she feels something she looks up and sees a flashing light she grabs her head "Erm my head wait what is that is it a Garganta" It opens pretty much infront of her she looks to the side and sees a bucket of water she quickly pours it over her head won't be a good Idea to die drunk.

When she turns around the Garganta is weak and fluctuating She's about to pull out her sword when a figure stumbles out of the Garganta then it closes.

She watches the figure it's human whoever it is he's been through hell she then sees the massive sword hit the ground and her eyes go wide open and she moves closer then she sees the Orange hair "Ichigo."

Ichigo seems to raise his head and look straight at her before collapsing. She runs up to him "Oh my god Ichigo what's happened to you" She picks him up Bridal style and Shunpo's to the Squad 4 barracks. She bursts into Captain Unohana's and sees her with her Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu."

Unohana looks up "Rang.. She then sees her holding someone "Who is.. Rangiku sobs "Ichigo" Unohana quickly makes her way to her "Oh my he's in a bad shape follow me" She leads him out of her office and into another room and Rangiku places him on the bed.

Unohana gets straight to work on Ichigo's wounds. Isane puts her hand on Rangiku's shoulder "What happened to him" Rangiku shrugs "I don't know he just appeared infront of me out of a Garganta it was Fluctuating" Unohana nods "Probably used the last of his power or his hollow power to open it" Rangiku nods "Will he be OK."

Unohana nods "He should be he's severely dehydrated I doubt there's much food in Hueco Mundo is any at all it also looks like he's been fighting constantly Go and rest Rangiku you look like you've drank to much again" Rangiku nods and leaves the room she's so worried for him.

The next day Rangiku quickly makes her way back to Ichigo she finds him still asleep but his injuries are healed. She sighs "Oh Ichigo you didn't deserve what happened to you" She then leaves on the way she sees Rukia she'll want to know seems Captain Unohana hasn't informed Head Captain Yamamoto she must have been working on Ichigo throughout the night.

Rangiku waves "Rukia" Rukia looks at Rangiku "Probably drunk again" Rangiku jogs up to her "Hey Rukia Ichigo's back" Rukia's face lights up "Really where is he" Rangiku grins "Follow me I just checked on him he looks a lot better then he did when he appeared last night when I brought him to Squad 4's barracks seems Captain Unohana worked on him throughout the night.

Rangiku and Rukia Shunpo to the Squad 4 Barracks then they run to Ichigo's room. Rukia literally rips open the door and runs to Ichigo "Ichigo your alive" Just then Unohana steps in "I'd appreciate it Rukia If you kept your voice down I was up all night healing him he was in a bad way and I'd appreciate if he slept."

Of course Unohana had a smile but knowing her it was like she was daring Rukia to try and wake Ichigo up to piss her off" Rukia gulps "Sorry Captain Unohana how is he" She smiles and steps up to the bed still dehydrated but other then that he's fine physically at least mentally he's broken" Rangiku and Rukia look at Unohana then at Ichigo.

Rukia clenches her fist "Damn you Orihime" Rangiku watches her and to be honest feels the same way. Unohana nods "Rukia as you know his family the most I think it would be prudent to visit his family and inform them he's returned" Rukia nods "Right away Captain" She Shunpo's away. After informing Jushiro Ukitake and Head Captain Yamamoto they allow Rukia to visit Ichigo's family.

She Shunpo's to the Senkaimon and steps inside. The Senkaimon appears outside Urahara's shop she runs inside "Urahara where are you I need a Geigai now" Urahara opens the sliding door "Rukia what a pleasant surprise" Rukia sighs "Geigai now" Yoruichi yawns "Why so serious."

Rukia turns to her "Ichigo's back he's weak severely dehydrated but stable Rangiku said he looked terrible when she brought him in bloody scars on like 90% of his body his clothes well shorts the rest were ripped to shreds now Geigai I need to inform his family" Urahara nods "Follow me"Yoruichi sighs"I'll visit Ichigo" Urahara nods and Rukia follows him.

After leaving the shop she runs to the Kurosaki clinic. She bangs on the door. The door is opened by Isshin who smiles "Ah my third daughter" Rukia breathes heavily "Ichigo's back" Yuzu runs to the door "Where is he" Rukia sighs "Squad 4 barracks he came back last night beat up badly he'd OK just badly dehydrated" Karin sighs "What are we waiting for lets go see him" Isshin nods "Right" Everyone hops in the car and Isshin drives to Urahara's.

As soon as they get there Urahara grins "I was expecting you the Senkaimon is ready downstairs" Karin punches him in the balls "There's nothing funny about Ichigo's suffering" Urahara grabs his balls "She's definitely Ichigo's sister"

They all head through the Senkaimon and come out in the Soul Society. Toshiro sees them "Rukia, Captain Shiba what are you doing here" Karin looks confused "Hey kid his names Kurosaki not Shiba" Toshiro is about to say something then stops "Why are you here" Rukia grins "Ichigo's back" Toshiro nods "I see well I won't keep you waiting."

They all run as fast as they can to the Squad 4 barracks. Captain Unohana is waiting for them "Captain Shiba what a pleasant surprise." Yet again Karin sighs "Lady his names Kurosaki not Shiba" Unohana grins "You must be Karin so much like your brother."

Yuzu steps forward "How is he" Unohana smiles "He's fine come I will take you to him. Rukia grabs Isshin's arm "Shiba are you from the Shiba clan" Isshin nods "Yes and yes Ichigo did look like Kaien Shiba my brother and Ichigo's uncle."

Just then there's another surprise "I heard you mention Kaien Shiba Rukia might I ask why" Isshin turns around "Sis" Kukaku's shocked "Isshin" He grins "Will talk later have to see my son" Kukaku raises and eyebrow you have a son" He grins "Long story two daughters also" Rukia smiles "Ichigo's his son" Kukaku's stunned "That annoying brat's my nephew" Isshin nods "Yea" She grins "Well lets go and see him then."

When they enter the room they see Yuzu cuddling up to Ichigo and crying "Wake up Ichi-Nii" Karin turns around "Who are you" Kukaku grins "Well I guess I'm your auntie Kukaku" Karin shrugs "OK" Kukaku nods "He really does look like Kaien" Isshin nods "Yea I noticed he did" Kukaku punches Isshin "Why didn't you tell him I was his auntie you damn idiot."

Isshin rubs his head "Never got around to it" Unohana walks into the room "Kukaku Shiba what brings you here" Kukaku points to Ichigo "Just found out he's my nephew how is he" Unohana smiles "He should be fine by tomorrow he should be up and running he'll need to eat three weeks alone without food in Hueco Mundo must have been hard for him."

Karin looks confused "Hueco what"Isshin grins "Nothing to worry about Karin now I am here Ichigo will be just fine" Karin punches him in the face "Shut up Goat face" Kukaku grins "Oh I like you such fire in your heard such burning passion your definitely a Shiba just like your brother you two really are alike" Yuzu looks up "So your our Auntie" Kukaku nods "Yea kid" Yuzu nods "OK."


	2. Pulling Away

Feelings Of Betrayal Part 2 Puling Away

Summary

This chapter sees Ichigo return home but although his body has healed his mind hasn't he makes a decision to distance himself from his friends and especially a red headed girl named Orihime

Ichigo woke up two days later what surprised him was that his family was there and even Kukaku Shiba. He noticed that Yuzu spent time with Captain Unohana and her lieutenant for what reason he doesn't know maybe she wanted to learn from them as there all interested in the medical field. Karin spent time with Rukia apparently.

The surprise that Kukaku and his dad were arguing knowing his dad he probably said something stupid and Kukaku does have a short temper but having Ganju as her little brother it's understandable.

He sits up then Kukaku seems to notice him and approaches him "Ichigo finally woken yourself up aye" He nods "What's going on why are you here and why are my family here" Isshin's about to speak but Kukaku punches him "Shut it he has a right to know."

Ichigo sighs "Know what" She smiles "Kid your my nephew" He looks at her confused "Is this some kind of joke" She glares at him "Do I look like I'm joking I'll summarise it for you your dad is not Kurosaki he's a Shiba your a Shiba your sisters a Shiba and I'm your Auntie and Ganju is your lame ass Uncle" Ichigo just nods "OK, wait Ganju's my uncle seriously."

She grins "Yea deal with it now I should really kick the shit out of you for what you did. you my nephew but from what Rangiku told me you beat yourself up" Ichigo nods "OK" She sighs "Where's your smugness your cockiness" Ichigo sighs "Gone" Just then Captain Unohana comes in followed by Karin and Yuzu. They both climb on the bed and hug him.

Captain Unohana smiles "Welcome back Ichigo you had us all worried stumbling around Hueco Mundo for three weeks without food your lucky to be alive."

Ichigo just nods. Isshin watches his son knowing everything from what Rukia told him he knows that although his body is healed his mind probably isn't. Ichigo sighs "Can I go home" Unohana nods "Yes now you are awake your free to go." Ichigo nods and the covers covering his chest fall down showing his chest. Everyone is staring at the scars all over his body.

Ichigo looks up "What" Yuzu sighs "Are you OK Ichi-Nii they look painful" He looks at his chest then at Yuzu "There nothing" Everyone leaves allowing Ichigo to get dressed.

The first thing he does is eat at Kukaku's when Ganju finds out he's Ichigo's uncle he tries to order him around but Kukaku puts a stop to that making Ganju do everything much to her and Ichigo's pleasure.

The night before they leave Kukaku being the master of fireworks gives her new family there very own fireworks display. Ichigo watches but doesn't really get involved he was told before they left that Rangiku was the one who found him and brought him to the Squad 4 Barracks but he never had a chance to thank her.

He's watching Yuzu, Karin and Isshin have fun. What did make Ichigo crack a smile was when Ganju taught Karin how to ride one of his boars surprisingly Karin took to it easily like everything else nothing new there he's always been proud of Karin there a lot alike.

Yuzu is amazing also she's the cook but she also helps her dad and she even showed him a few Medical Kido spells which impressed him as he like Zaraki doesn't use Kido just not there styles.

Surprisingly when they all head off to bed Karin and Yuzu end up cuddling next to there brother which is understandable seeming he was missing for three weeks and almost died. He did feel guilty when Rukia told him that both Karin and Yuzu cried when they first saw him unconscious and Yuzu especially when she was told about he was like when he was brought it.

Yuzu got on with Kukaku's two servants or whatever they are but that's just Yuzu she seems to befriend everyone. Kukaku showed Karin a few Kido's but more destructive ones. When it was finally time to leave they all said goodbye to Kukaku and Ganju and headed home. Rukia also stayed in the soul society.

When they get home there met by Kisuke and Yoruichi the latter let rip on Ichigo for his foolishness but he new she was worried sick about him and deep down he was sorry he made everyone worry about him.

A part of him wanted to see his friends again but a bigger part didn't Tatsuki, Uryu, Chad and even Chizuru reminded him of her and that's one person he'd rather not think about ever again then there's Keigo he'll probably nag him along with Mizuiro so it's best to distance himself from everyone there's only a few weeks left until they all graduate.

When they get home it's actually Sunday night so Yuzu cooks them supper and they all sit down to watch a movie. Half way through Ichigo gets up and without telling anyone heads to his room. They all watch him go but don't try and stop him. Only Isshin really knows what happened. Ichigo lies down on the bed looking up on the ceiling, It doesn't take long for him to drop off to sleep.

Later on Isshin enters the room and takes off Ichigo's trainers and puts the covers over his son. He watches him for a short while "I know the pain your feeling my boy it will pass in time" He sighs again then heads out the door and closes it he won't do his normal wake up routine the way Ichigo is now he's not in the right frame of mind and deep down a little scared that his own son is so much stronger then him.

A few minutes later Rangiku turns up she slips inside and sits on the bed beside Ichigo and sighs "Your scarred for life the pain of rejection is always hard I wonder how it will be when you meet her at school" She watches him sleep he looks so peaceful she closes her eyes for a second and visualises the horror she felt when she saw his battered body she hardly recognized him at first until she saw his sword. She sighs "I hope you get better Ichigo" She leans down and kisses him on the cheek before leaving.

The next day he wakes up he looks at his clock and yawns "Weird no wakeup call from my stupid dad. His hand goes to his cheek exactly where Rangiku kissed him not that he remembers it. He doesn't think much else as he leaves his room and heads downstairs for breakfast. He's greeted by his family they all eat breakfast then he heads back upstairs to get changed for school.

As nobody knows he's back apart from his family he walks to school alone and the way he's feeling right now company would only be a distraction. He walked so slow that by the time he gets to school everyone's already inside.

Oichi looks up "So everyone's here still no Kuro.." Just as she's saying his name he opens the door Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chizuru and the rest look over to him he hasn't his normal scowl to be honest his face is blank emotionless. Oichi smiles "Welcome back Kurosaki take a seat" There is a few seats close to his friends but he walks past them and sits at the back he doesn't even glance at anyone as he sits down a few of his friends glance at him he gives them a quick glance before looking out of the window.

Both Tatsuki and Orihime saw the two massive scars down his face the scars were faint but visible. All his friends are glad he's back but notice something else especially the friends who know about his other life as for the most gifted of them I.E Uryu, Chad and Uryu they sense his Reisetsu it's off they can probably guess why.

During the lesson an unexpected thing happens Oichi's phone goes off she groans sorry class I'll be right back". As soon as she leaves Keigo stands up "IICCHHIIGGOO where have you been man" Ichigo doesn't even look so Keigo puts his hand on his shoulder (Big mistake) as soon as Keigo does that Ichigo's Reisetsu skyrockets and everyone's having a hard time breathing the next thing shocks everyone as Ichigo grabs Keigo's hand and launches him into the filing cabinet across the room literally causing Keigo to get stuck.

Ichigo then grabs his bag and leaves the class. Everyone can now breath again but are shocked what just happened Orihime Chad and Uryu share a look of utter shock.

Tatsuki stares at Keigo who's out cold and being helped out of the filing cabinet by Mizuiro she looks at Orihime then Chad and Uryu yea she's nowhere near as powerful as them but she can feel Reisetsu and Ichigo was so dark she knows about Ichigo she demanded Chad tell her when Ichigo never came back to school.

Uryu and even Orihime wouldn't tell her when she knew everything she was kind of hurt that her friends were different. When she noticed that Orihime kind of withdrew inside herself she thought that Ichigo had turned her down until she reluctantly told her the truth and to say Tatsuki was shocked was an understatement how the hell could Orihime fall in love with her capturer when Orihime refused to tell her she met Rukia who kept visiting Ichigo's family to keep them appraised.

Rukia told her that Ichigo was actually falling in love with Orihime until she told him she loved Aizen to hear it confirmed by Rukia also was shocking. Rukia also told her about Ichigo being bloody and battered after fighting and beating Aizen after three hours and then walking off into the desert of Hueco Mundo and the look of hurt on his face was a shock to Tatsuki.

Orihime may be her best friend but she's known Ichigo a lot longer. Now he's back but it's like he's not like he's a shell of his former self.

After leaving the classroom he looked down at his teacher then left she didn't even see him leave. He left the school he didn't even know why he returned he told everyone he was fine but he knows he isn't maybe he never will be everything came crashing down when he heard Orihime tell her she loved Aizen.

It was insane and now he's back and has to see her face again see the women he was falling in love with what did she think was going to happen he'd just return and act like nothing happened at all she's crazy if she thinks that.

He has no idea what will happen if she ever tries to talk to him he's not the type of person to hit a girl well unless they were training but Orihime after what she did to him he just doesn't know if he'd be able to restrain himself.

Before he knows it he's at his mothers grave he sighs "Mum I wish you were alive my life sucks I finally found a girl who I thought I was in love with and then she spat in my face. I hate her mum I really do I can't look at her face it makes me sick to my stomach.

Sometimes I think to myself why I even bothered to rescue her she'd already been labelled a traitor but I didn't care I had to rescue her now I don't know why I bothered. I risked my fucking life to save her I even died for fucks sake, only for her to crush my heart, to laugh in my face.

I hate her so much I've never hated anyone well I hate Grand Fisher for killing you and well Aizen for what he did to Rukia but Orihime I hate her so much" He clenches his fists "She's dead to me sometime I wish I was dead so I could stay in the Soul Society and never have to see her face again the face of a she-devil.

I really hope she's miserable for the rest of her stinking life and then she will know how I feel." He sighs "I miss you mum I don't know what to do anymore I hurt Keigo I never meant to I just snapped but it's all her fault she did this to me she turned my heart to stone she made my heart black".

Meanwhile at school it's lunchtime Orihime and Tatsuki are with the guys this time Tatsuki looks at Keigo "How you feeling" Keigo looks up "I'm OK I can't believe he did that I thought we were friends" Chad sighs "He's in a bad place right now whatever happened after he left me, Rukia and Renji is anyone's guess but by the scars I'd say he probably thought hollows until he couldn't stand."

Uryu sighs "Keigo he probably didn't mean it he just needs space none of us has any idea what he went through after we returned we have no idea how long he was gone or what he did." Tatsuki sighs "Will he be OK" Chad shrugs "Ichigo's strong willed but I don't know did you feel his Reisetsu it was cold and dark like the grimreaper walking past you" Uryu nods "Just by the fact he ignored us all makes you think that maybe he doesn't want to be here anymore like he's given up".

Orihime's listened to everything that's been said and it makes her sad the look he gave her before he vanished was one of cold hatred and although his face today was blank it felt the same. She knew he'd be hurt to know she fell for Aizen but he took it worse then she thought and she doesn't know why.

Is it true that maybe he was falling for her it was possible afterall she just doesn't know she did see Rukia a few days ago but Rukia just looked at her with scorn then walked off and even Tatsuki's been looking at her funny and she doesn't know why.

When she heard Uryu say that maybe Ichigo's given up it was hard to hear she needs to talk to him but would he even listen or would he do what he did to Keigo its doubtful but the way Ichigo is now it's not easy to say yes or no to.

Over the next few weeks Ichigo has pulled away from everyone he did apologize to Keigo but then told him that there friendship was over and to tell everyone else the same thing and to stay away from him. When he told Keigo especially Orihime he said it with so much anger that Keigo was freaked out.

He did tell everyone and they followed Ichigo's wishes but it did hurt for there friendship to end the way it did. When Keigo told Orihime about it and the anger he saw when he said her name Orihime broke down not until she got home of course but as soon as she did she cried it was a Friday so she cried for three days straight.

Knowing Ichigo the longest Tatsuki did try and talk to him not that it went well at all she barely said hey before he looked at her like she was the devil it freaked her out it was hard to realise after everything that's happened first him seeing ghosts then his mother dying then rescuing Rukia then rescuing Orihime.

Even though she told him to not to come he did it anyway and now he's a shell of his former self the whole school is scared of him even the local bully's back off when they see him coming she saw him fight hollows a few days earlier to save this little boy then he pressed the hilt of his Zanpakuto on the kids face and he vanished. Rukia told her the process sends wandering spirits to the Soul Society and I was called a Konso.

It did prove one thing though he's not totally emotionless just to everyone at school. She saw Karin who told her he's worse then what he was like when there mum died. Although she agreed to stay away from him she still watches him not that he needs watching but she watches him fight he's so powerful it's just a shame that he's different around everyone else.

On one such night she saw him battling several hollows it was like they kept coming yea he killed them easily enough but they just kept coming he received a few cuts but nothing major. What she doesn't realise is that one of the hollows sensed her.

Tatsuki sees it but is frozen in place she's never been scared in her life well other then when Ichigo last spoke to her but now seeing this werewolf type hollow has made her frozen in fear. It grins "A tasty little girl I'll enjo... He never got the chance to finish as a cleaver like sword cut him in two.

That was the last hollow. Ichigo looks down at Tatsuki "I told you to stay away from me why the hell can't you listen to me you could have died for fucks sake I don't want to see you get hurt so stop following me I know this isn't the first time I sense you all the time but look what happened this time so listen to me dammit go home"

Tatsuki stands up but she's wobbly on her feet "Are you OK" Ichigo sighs "This is nothing now go home" He turns around but before he moves away two arms wrap around him "Thank you for saving me Ichigo." He closes his eyes and sighs "Tatsuki why won't you listen to me why won't you stay away like everyone else you almost died."

She lets go and he turns around and looks at her "Can you walk" She sighs "My legs feel like Jelly" He nods he picks her up and Shunpo's away. He Shunpo's to her house then lets her go. She looks around "Wow what was that" He sighs "Shunpo now do what I ask I'm not the kid you knew anymore he died in Hueco Mundo."

He turns around he's about to Shunpo away when Tatsuki calls out "Did you love her" Ichigo doesn't turn around "It doesn't matter if I did she's dead to me now. I'm not going to tell you again stay away from me I might not be there to save you the next time, and even though I pulled away deep down I'd die all over again if you or any of my former friends died well maybe not all" She cringes at that as she knows exactly who he means.

Your my oldest friend Tatsuki, live your life become the strongest girl in the world, find someone special to you. Live long and die of old age. I don't have that luxury I have no place in my black heart for love. You on the other hand do so for me stay away please Tatsuki" He doesn't wait for her to reply he just vanishes.


	3. Leaving Your Old Life Behind

Feeling Of Betrayal Part 3 Leaving Your Old Life Behind

Summary

This chapter sees Ichigo becoming a full fledged Soul Reaper but has to remain in the Soul Society and leave his old life behind how will everyone take the news or will he even care.

Tatsuki did as Ichigo asked and stayed away she stopped watching him fight hollows but it hurt to do it also. It's not that she has feeling for him or anything well she doesn't think she does she's never really thought about it with Orihime falling for him it never crossed her mind and now it's to late he wants to be alone he doesn't want closure or anything he'd prefer to be alone maybe he's waiting to die who knows.

She's notices that Orihime has been sad but she knows why maybe she still cares for Ichigo but Ichigo hates her it's quite obvious she has seen him glaring at Orihime not that Orihime's noticed but Tatsuki has several times.

It's now graduation day the school day was short there wasn't even any lessons it was just there teacher wishing them well in the future and also to enjoy the rest of there lives and that's it. Everyone got there certificates and such but as soon as the ceremony was over Ichigo left he give his certificate to his dad then walked off. As he's walking he hears his name being called a voice he hasn't heard in months Rukia's voice.

He turns around and Rukia is shocked to see him he looks different his scowl is there but he just acts different. He turns around "Rukia" She smiles "I see you graduated" He nods "Yea what are you hear for" She smiles "You've been summoned to the Soul Society" He sighs "Why" She shrugs "No idea I was just ordered to come here and get you seeming I know you more then anyone else in the Soul Society."

He nods "OK" She smiles "We better go to Urahara's then" He nods "OK" They both walk there she can tell he's down so they don't really talk.

As soon as they get to Urahara's he leaves his body and they enter and Senkaimon and go to the Soul Society. As soon as the arrive they Shunpo over to Squad 1 Barracks. She leads him to the Captains meeting "This is as far as I go" He nods "OK" She opens the door and he steps in and she closes the door. Ichigo looks around and sees all the Captains he steps forward "You summoned me."

Head Captain nods "Yes Ichigo Kurosaki or is it Ichigo Shiba" Ichigo shrugs "I don't really care" A lot of the captain's are surprised by Ichigo it's like he's a shell of his former self. Captain Yamamoto nods "A lot of changes have happened since you were here last all Squads have new Captains" Ichigo notices that Momo is Squad 5's Captain Kira is Squad 3's and Hisagi is Squad 9's Captain.

He nods "Why am I here" Captain Yamamoto nods "I have been pondering even since you saved the Soul Society and your own world and there is a new Squad now Squad 14 I want you to be it's Captain." All the Captains look stunned none of them knew about this.

Ichigo nods "Fine I'll be the Captain of Squad 14" Captain Unohana looks at him "You do know that it means staying here your life in the world of the living is over" Ichigo nods "My life ended there the moment I was betrayed."

All the captains know the betrayal he means the betrayal of the heart. Unohana looks at Ichigo his facial expressions is giving nothing away his face is blank no emotions at all. Ichigo nods "What will happen to my body" Head Captain sighs "It will be burned cremated you will only visit the world of the living if there is danger" Ichigo nods "I have no other reason to go there anyway."

Unohana sighs "What about your family" Ichigo sighs "What about them" She sighs "I hear you have two younger sisters they will take it hard" Ichigo sighs "They'll get over it" Everyone is shocked by Ichigo's coldness it's not like him at all.

Ichigo nods "I will return and say my goodbyes" Head Captain nods "Rukia and Renji will accompany you when you return we will have a cremation here to end your old life and your new life will start anew." Ichigo nods "Very well I won't be long I've already distanced myself from everyone."

Head Captain just nods and Ichigo walks away. Before he leaves "Jushiro gives him something "So your body can enter the Soul Society for the first and last time so it can be cremated" Ichigo just nods and walks off.

Everyone starts talking Unohana, Jushiro, Hitsugaya and Shunsui are the most shocked and they end up talking Unohana sighs "He's not recovered from his trauma he suffered when he returned" Hitsugaya nods "He was so cold It brought chills to my spine" Shunsui nods "I have to agree I've seen sadness before but I sensed more."

Jushiro nods "I sensed Anger, Regret, Pain, Frustration and gods knows what else" Unohana nods "I agree for someone so young to be in that much pain what is he 16 and he's already been in many battles though insurmountable odds but always came out on top but losing a lover has crushed his soul" Jushiro nods "Yes a sad day".

Ichigo leaves the Squad 1 Barracks and finds Rukia and Renji waiting for him. Renji grins "So what did they want" Ichigo looks at them both "I'm Captain of Squad 14 as of right now" Renji grins "Have you hit your head there is only 13 Squads" Rukia nods "Yea" Ichigo sighs "Not anymore you two are coming with me I've been told" Rukia nods "Really what are we doing."

Ichigo sighs "Not sure why you have to come with me really but I'm saying goodbye I've been given this so I can bring my body back to be cremated I have so say my goodbye's." Rukia's shocked "Your serious aren't you" Ichigo nods "Yes so lets go" Renji nods "What about your family you have two sisters right" Rukia nods "They will be devastated first there mum and then you."

Ichigo sighs "They will get over my loss" Rukia sighs "Your so cold Ichigo" Ichigo sighs "Why are we still here the sooner I get there the sooner I can get back and start over" Rukia and Renji look at each other and sigh.

The three of them enter the Senkaimon and arrive outside Urahara's shop. Ichigo gets in his body for the last time he informs Urahara and Yoruichi about what's happening then he sets off for home. Whilst he's doing that Urahara gets busy contacting his old friends he might not like it but they will want to know.

Ichigo stops outside his house then steps inside Isshin sees him but doesn't attack him he stopped doing that even since he returned. He also notices Rukia and Renji so something up. Ichigo sighs "Dad are Karin and Yuzu here" Isshin nods "There in there room studying why" Ichigo sighs "I need to talk to you all."

Isshin raises his eyebrow "They have tests Ichigo" Ichigo shouts "I don't give a damn" Everyone looks stunned at Ichigo's outburst. Luckily Karin and Yuzu heard Ichigo so they come downstairs. Yuzu smiles "Are you OK Ichi-Nii" Ichigo sighs "You all better sit down"

The three of them sit down Ichigo leans against the wall "I have just returned from the Soul Society" Isshin nods "What did they want" Ichigo sighs "Don't interrupt" Isshin sighs "Go on" Ichigo sighs "As of now I am Captain of the newly formed Squad 14" Karin smiles "Cool my older brothers a captain" Yuzu smiles "That's nice" Isshin stays quiet he has an idea of what's happening.

Ichigo continues "As a Captain I will be leaving here and living in the Soul Society this is goodbye" Yuzu looks shocked "Your leaving us" Ichigo nods "Yes my life is over here it ended months ago."

Ichigo then heads upstairs leaving everyone stunned and shocked with his behaviour and Yuzu crying and being held by her dad. Ichigo enters his room and looks around his old room he isn't really going to take anything here he does take a picture of everyone at the beach even his mums on it years ago it was taken a happier time sometime he wished he could return to that time to be with his mum again he misses his mum so much.

Just then he feels a hand on his shoulder "Son" Ichigo turns around "What" Isshin sighs "This is hard on your sisters" Ichigo nods "I know but I have to do this I have nothing here anymore I'm not happy I haven't been happy in months there's good memories here and then there's her I can't be here anymore she broke me my life here is over" Isshin sighs "Here take this."

Isshin hands Ichigo a pendant "It was your mothers she would have wanted you to have it" Ichigo sighs "Thanks dad but I still don't know why you don't blame me for her death" Isshin hugs his son "I could never blame you my son your mother died protecting her son as any parent would do nobody blames you because you did nothing wrong."

Ichigo sighs he puts the pendant around his neck. Isshin sighs "I'll give you some time alone we will see you at Urahara's" Ichigo nods "Thanks dad" Isshin smiles "I am proud of you son to become a Captain is a great honour" Ichigo nods "I know" Isshin nods "Your mother would have been proud" Ichigo nods "You think so" Isshin grins "She was always so proud of her little boy" Ichigo sighs "I miss her" Isshin nods "We all do son" He pats him on the shoulder and then leaves.

Ichigo sits on his bed touching his pendant 10 minutes later he heads downstairs the house is empty a part of him will miss this place but a bigger part wants to stay away and never return. He sees some food probably Yuzu he smiles he will miss her cooking. He eats everything then he leaves the house he left his keys in his bedroom it's not like he'll be needing them. He slowly walks to Urahara's He did end up packing some clothes he took a more up to date picture also just him and his sisters taken a few months ago if he remembers a few days before Orihime was taken he took some Manga's also and a few books and CD's.

When he finally gets to the shop the place is empty that's weird he sees the trapdoor is open so he heads downstairs as soon as he gets off the ladder he stops. Next to the Senkaimon is Rukia and Renji and next to them is Urahara, Yoruichi and his family that's what he expected what he didn't expect was to see Tatsuki, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Uryu and HER.

He looks shocked the first two people to approach him is Keigo and Mizuiro. Keigo grins "Congratulation's Ichigo you will be the best captain there is" Mizuiro nods "Yes we will miss you Ichigo" Ichigo nods "Thanks guys Keigo grow up and get yourself a girlfriend the class clown act isn't getting you anywhere" Keigo grins "I'll do my best Captain Kurosaki" Ichigo smirks for the first time in months" He then turns to Mizuiro "You can't be a player forever you know" Mizuiro nods "I know take care Captain Kurosaki" Ichigo hugs them both then moves on.

He stops next to Uryu "Surprised to see you here I thought you would be glad to see the back of me" Uryu smirks "Kurosaki although we are rivals I still class you as a friend I'm sorry what happened to you but I hope eventually you will find love you don't want to end up like that Psycho Zaraki" Ichigo nods "I guess not take care Uryu."

Uryu nods "I will Captain Kurosaki I still don't like Soul Reapers much but I have some friends there and you are one of them so good luck" Ichigo nods "Don't go all mushy on me Uryu" Uryu cusses "Yea right my honour as a Quincy forbids me to lower myself to that level" Ichigo nods and pats him on the shoulder before walking to Chad.

Hey Chad" Chad nods "Congratulations on becoming a captain you earned it for what you have done I will miss you though" Ichigo nods "And I you big man keep them all safe as I'm sure you will" Chad nods "Of course I will Captain Kurosaki" Ichigo nods "See you around Chad."

The next person he stops next to is Tatsuki at first they say nothing then she hugs him "I can't believe your leaving who will I beat up now" He sighs "I'm sure Keigo wouldn't mind a beating or two" She grins "Yea that's true I'm going to miss you Captain Kurosaki, I like the sound of that if anyone deserves that title it's you."

He smirks "Still strange to get used to that name" She smiles "You earned it never forget that" He smiles "Thanks Tatsuki and remember what I said I don't want to see you in the Soul Society for at least 50 or 60 years you got that" She grins "Aye Aye Captain but I will be there eventually and then I'll beat you up again" He grins "Like I'd give you a chance."

She grins "When I get there I'll become a Soul Reaper and you better let me join your Squad." He grins "Oh I'm not sure about that why do you think I'm leaving in the first place to get away from you" She grins "Arsehole" He grins "Laterz Tatsuki" She grins "Laterz Strawberry."

He looks at Orihime but walks past her the people who don't know why he's so hostile towards Orihime are shocked. The ones who know expected it. Orihime sighed when he ignored her she sighs "Kurosaki-Kun" Ichigo carries on walking until her stops infront of his family and the others. Yoruichi sighs "Go and talk to her" Ichigo glares at her "Why the hell should I you know what she did."

Isshin puts his hand on his shoulder "She's still your friend" Ichigo sighs "She's not my friend not anymore" Yuzu sighs "Just say goodbye to her Ichi-Nii" He sighs He uses his Soul Reaper Badge to leave his body for Keigo, Mizuiro and Yuzu this is a first as they've never seen him as a Shinegami. Karin's seen him before not that he knew. He Shunpo's over to Orihime takes her Arm And Shunpo's over to the Ladder away from everyone.

She looks at him "Kurosaki-Kun I'm so sorry" He sighs "I really don't care about your apology this is the last time I will talk to you and I'm only doing this because Yuzu asked me to. I'll get straight to the point I hate you for what you did to me I was falling in love with you I would have done anything for you anything but you didn't deserve my affection.

You don't deserve anything from me falling in love with scum like Aizen just proves how far you have fallen your dead to me I hope your as miserable as I have been that is all I have to say to you your don't deserve anything else."

He Shunpo's away and she drops to her knees crying she kind of expected this but she didn't know he was falling in love with her and the hate in his eyes was to hard to bare. Ichigo returns to his family. Renji looks at Ichigo "What did you say to her she's crying" Ichigo turns to him "What she deserves nothing but misery exactly what happened to me."

Everyone's shocked even Rukia although she hated Orihime for what she did to Ichigo maybe he went to far. Ichigo sighs he looks over his shoulder at Orihime but she's already gone so he turns back around "Yuzu I'll miss you I'll miss your cooking the most but don't give up live your dream become a chef or something be the best chef in the world make me proud aye do that for me and I'll be happy OK."

She hugs him "I will Ichi-Nii I'll make you proud and I'm happy for you to become a Captain just like Dad" He nods "But I'm better then dad plus I'm not insane" She grins "Nope your my big brother and I'm proud of you" He hugs her again "Don't cry Yuzu" She nods "I'll try."

Ichigo then looks to Karin she hugs him "Damn Idiot why are you breaking up the family" He's surprised to see her crying he gets on his knees "Hey look at me Karin" She looks into his eyes "I'm proud of you Karin me and you are so alike keep your sister safe and do all you can in life and I'll see you in the Soul Society in lets say 90 years maybe even a hundred."

She nods "OK be the best Captain in the Soul Society Captain Kurosaki" He grins "I'll do my best Karin and when you do arrive in the soul society I want to hear all the stories about you scoring the winning goal for Japan in the World Cup you got that" She nods "Got it" He grins and stands up and looks at his dad.

"Old man you keep them safe if I hear there hurt I'll hurt you badly your weak compared to me" Karin grins "To right" Isshin grins "I will do my best to keep my daughters in line" Ichigo grins "It's now Karin's job to kick your ass daily I'll miss you" They both hug "I'll miss you to son Captain Kurosaki I couldn't be prouder."

Ichigo nods "My accomplishments already far outreach yours nobody can remember you it's all Captain Shiba who is he, now Captain Kurosaki he's a hero not like Captain Shiba he's insane" Yoruichi and Kisuke chuckle as does Karin,Yuzu, Rukia and Renji.

Isshin grins "I'm not insane you know"Ichigo turns away "Keep telling yourself that maybe someday someone might actually believe you" He doesn't say much to Kisuke or Yoruichi she says does say she'll stop by sometimes to keep him on his toes.

Ichigo then picks up his body and the Senkaimon opens Ichigo closes his eyes then walks inside then turns around and Rukia and Renji step inside the gate it then closes closes and eventually vanishes. Everyone's pretty sad right now although there happy for him deep down they will all miss him they eventually all leave and head home.

Ichigo steps out into the Soul Society still holding his body Rukia has his bag which he forgot about. He makes his way back it's weird carrying his own body but that will end soon. They arrive at Sogyoku Hill and sees a Pyre already being set up he smiles "Wow it's like a Viking Funeral"

Renji looks at him "A Viking Funeral what's that" Ichigo nods to the pyre "What's happening here is pretty much a Viking funeral" Renji nods "Oh OK" Rukia nods "One last step of your old life."


	4. Moving On Is Never Easy

Feelings Of Betrayal Part 4 Moving On Is Never Easy

Summary

This chapter shows Ichigo moving on until someone says something that causes him to pull away again only one person can save him from himself Rangiku Matsumoto can she bring Ichigo back from the darkness.

Notes time skips in this chapter(Year in World of The Living A decade in Soul Society doubt it would be that long but oh well) The Start is kind of corny but oh well

When Ichigo, Rukia and Renji arrived at Sokyoku Hill everyone's already there a party is already set up as well as the massive Pyre. Ichigo's instructed to place his body on the Pyre after it's been changed into robes he has no idea why but he does it.

The wind has picked up also Ichigo is passed a flaming torch by Renji and he steps forward and lights the pyre there's weird chanting going on but Ichigo ignores it he'll ask someone later if he wants to.

He watches his body burn and in a way he's relieved. After a while Ichigo's the only one there it was weird his body burned but also seemed to just vanish like it somehow ascended which was insane but look where he is isn't this a little bit crazy. He's broken out of his thoughts by and unexpected person. Said person puts a hand on his Shoulder "Ichigo" He looks over his shoulder and sees Rangiku she smiles "Hey Ichigo" He smiles "Rangiku" She grins "That's me come on you don't want to miss your own party."

He nods "I guess your right" They both head off to the party Ichigo shouldn't really drink as he's kind of not old enough but he drinks anyways. Suffice to say by the end of the night where he somehow managed to outdrink Zaraki under the table he and pretty much everyone are passed out for Ichigo he fell asleep resting his head in Rangiku's lap not that he noticed.

Ichigo danced with a few people Rukia, Rangiku, even Unohana danced with him and by the end of the night Ichigo and Rangiku almost kissed that was until Ichigo passed out which didn't go down well with Rangiku but she sat down and started playing with his hair until she also passed out.

Over the next few weeks Ichigo and Rangiku got quite close nothing romantic or anything talking mostly there was flirting by Rangiku but she knew that Ichigo was new to the whole dating thing so she took it slowly. After a month they did end up kissing only a quick kiss they'd starting holding hands recently and she took the plunge and touched his cheek and kissed him.

At first he did nothing as he was in shock it was his first kiss afterall and Rangiku is a very attractive women nobody could deny that. He did kiss her eventually but it didn't last long she was the one to break the kiss she smiled at him and told him how amazing he was and that she was starting to fall for him. For Ichigo it was a shock someone like Rangiku could probably have anyone she wanted but she chose him it was weird he's never felt this way well he did once but he quickly forgets about it.

A lot of the Soul Reapers are shocked that Ichigo moved on eventually and even more so that Rangiku was the one to make it happen. Everything seemed to be going great Ichigo's squad was getting a name for themselves he got an amazing Lieutenant in Masai Nazawa Ichigo discovered her in the academy she was a good student but very shy but a bit arrogant when she did speak she seemed to know better then everyone.

But Ichigo saw potential and he asked her to Spar with him he realised she was powerful more powerful then anyone in the academy so he immediately took her in his squad it didn't take long for him to get her to gain her Shikai and when she did before any of his more experienced squad members he made her his Lieutenant.

She adored Ichigo like an older brother at first when Rangiku found out about her she was Jealous but soon realised that it was not love she saw in Masai but devotion kind of like what Soifon has with Yoruichi.

The happiness lasted for two months until another party where Marechiyo Omaeda decided to open his bug mouth "Hey Ichigo what's with you and red head's first that Orihime and now Rangiku what happened to that Orihime anyways I heard you loved her right. Now there was no written rule but the name of Orihime was taboo when Ichigo's around he may have moved on but to be reminded about Orihime was never a wise move.

Usually when someone does slip up Rangiku's usually there to calm him down but she's on a mission with her Captain. Ichigo stands up "What did you say you fat slob" Rukia looks at Ichigo then Renji "Oh Shit" Renji sighs "Damn you Omaeda" Before they can do anything Ichigo's hollow mask appears on his face and the next minute Omaeda is lying face first in his own blood he's not dead but he could have been if Renji and Hisagi didn't drag Ichigo away.

After that incident Ichigo changed how he acted in the world of the loving is nothing compared to now his squad feared him yea they were in awe of him also but fear for there lives was constantly on there minds. When Rangiku did return she couldn't get through to him he'd disappear in the early hours of the morning to god knows where then return at midnight nobody had any idea where he went he's now able to suppress his Reisetsu.

It took a lot of time but he finally did it this was all before the incident of course. A lot of things changed for Ichigo he grew out his hair (Sigefreid Soul Calibur) It was as long as his Hollowfication length hair. His lieutenant Masai was able to figure out why he was like he is from Rukia, they became friends pretty quickly.

Masai hated Orihime for what she did to her captain she had spent some time in the world of the living and even met Orihime once and immediately hated her on site she pretty much only spoke to Chad as her captain called him.

On one such mission Masai is working alongside Chad, Uryu and Orihime when there attacked by hollows a lot of them it was kind of like when Uryu used that Hollow bait and yet again it brought Minos Grandes but this time not just one but 20. Between the four of them that killed four of them with Masai killing two of them but they were all tired now The Minos Grandes only attacked after the hollows had worn them down.

Masai is leaning on her Sword she looks at Uryu who's on his knees with cuts on his face. Chad is on his feet but barely and Orihime is on her hands and knees. Masai sighs she calls a hell butterfly and sends a message to her captain none of Ichigo's friends knows she's Ichigo's lieutenant.

Ichigo's in the underground training facility when a hell butterfly flies at him he places it on his finger "Captain I need your help 20 Minos Grandes have attacked Karakura town 16 of them remain we need help Chad, Uryu and her are all beat up please come captain I'm sorry I'm not strong enough I've let you down."

The message ends Ichigo hasn't been back to the world of the living since he officially became a captain he never had any intention to it's been months since he was there last. He sighs he opens up a Garganta from where he is and steps through he can now use several of his hollow powers surprisingly his hollow trained him in his inner world.

Masai looks at everyone "Hold on my Captain's coming this is nothing for him" She managed to kill another Minos so there down to 15 now. Just then a Garganta opens and out comes Ichigo. Masai smiles "Captain you came" Orihime looks up her captains Ichigo, Chad and Uryu also notice.

Before they can say anything Ichigo first uses Bankai then puts on his Mask and Sonido's to the Minos Grandes he uses a Getsuga Tensho which just cuts down six Minos in seconds. He then charges up a Cero and kills another four leaving five more. He fires off a Bala killing another two then kills the last three with another Getsuga Tensho. Everyone is shocked to see how powerful Ichigo is. Masai has trained with him but he never did anything like this before she didn't even know he could wear a hollow mask.

He uses another Sonido to appear infront of Masai. He looks down at her "You did well Masai" She smiles "Thank you Captain Kurosaki-San" He then looks at Uryu and Chad there OK just slightly beat up no major damage he's sure the other one can heal them. He looks at Orihime for a second she looks into his eyes there glowing like they do when his Hollow is taking over but he has beaten his hollow and it has finally submitted to him it just proves to her still hasn't forgiven her.

He looks away from her and turns back to Masai he picks her up bridal style. Orihime speaks "Kurosaki-Kun let me heal her" Masai glares at her "I don't want help from you after what you did to my captain help them if you want to heal someone" Orihime just nods she misses Ichigo but he hates her it's obvious to her.

He's changed a lot but it's to be expected physically changed he's kind of more handsome but also he couldn't use Hollow powers but now he can. Ichigo hasn't spoken a word other then to Masai. His mask finally disappears he looks at Chad and nods at him which Chad nods back then he turns away and opens up a Garganta and steps inside holding Masai. Orihime watches them go then starts to heal Uryu and Chad.

Ichigo's Garganta opens outside Squad 4's barracks. Captain Unohana comes out as she felt his Reisetsu she sees Ichigo carrying his Lieutenant. She sighs "What happened Captain Kurosaki-San" Ichigo sighs "My lieutenant was in the world of the living and a lot of hollows turned up plus 20 Minos Grandes Masai, Uryu, Chad and the other one held them off killing five of them before I arrived I killed the rest" Unohana nods "Bring her inside" He nods and carries her inside he places her on a bed and Unohana gets to work.

He looks closely and smiles "I just noticed her and Rukia have the same hairstyle but her hairs Blond" Unohana nods "So it is, she will be fine Kurosaki-San it looks worse then it is she needs rest maybe your should report this to Captain Yamamoto it's odd for such a large number of hollows and Minos Grandes to appear in the same place the last time I heard about it was.." Ichigo nods "When Uryu used Hollow Bait" She nods "Exactly" He nods "I will inform the Head Captain."

Ichigo Shunpo's over to the Head Captains barracks he's actually in his garden "Captain Kurosaki what can I do for you" Ichigo sighs then tell him what happened. Yamamoto listens then nods "That is unusual I doubt your friend Uryu would use bait again" Ichigo nods "Seeming the fact the last time we barely won I'd have to say no he's to smart for that."

Yamamoto nods "Return to The World of the living and tell Urahara see if he knows anything then return" Ichigo nods "Yes Head Captain." He leaves the Garden then opens up another Garganta and enters and it disappears.

The Garganta opens outside Urahara's shop. Jinta sees him first "Wow you look familiar" Ichigo rolls his eyes "Is Urahara here" Jinta nods "Yes wait your Carrot top" Ichigo glares at him "It's Captain Kurosaki to you call me that again and it will be the last words you ever speak now where is he."

Urahara opens the door "Oh my I thought I sensed a familiar Reisetsu you've changed so much" Ichigo sighs "No time for small talk the attack earlier what do you know about it."

Urahara nods "Yes it was strange Hollows and several Minos Grandes an unusual surprise I felt you take most of them out" Ichigo nods "Yes my Lieutenant did well I believe, so what is your opinion no riddles I'm not a patient man anymore" Yoruichi smiles "When have you ever been patient" Ichigo sighs "If your not going to answer then quit wasting my time do what you do then get in touch with the Soul Society."

He doesn't wait for them to reply he just opens up an Garganta and steps inside and it goes. Yoruichi sighs "He's grown worse Soifon is right stupid Omaeda had to open his mouth" Urahara nods "He never really recovered did he physically he did but mentally not."

Yoruichi sighs "But this situation has me puzzled what do you think could it be someone using Hollow Bait Uryu's not stupid enough to do it again after the last time could someone be controlling them" Urahara raises an eyebrow "I never considered that I will have to look into it" Yoruichi nods "You do that."

Ichigo returns and informs the Head Captain that Urahara will be looking into it. Then he returns to Masai but she's already left so he just returns to his room. The next day he leaves again to head off to train by himself but he's distracted this time what happened yesterday has him puzzled was it just a coincidence or was there more to the attack a reconisense or something to gage the strength of the people in Karakura town it really has him confused.

Rangiku hasn't spoken to Ichigo in weeks she beat up Omaeda for being an idiot but she hasn't been able to speak with Ichigo he's always busy or he disappears just where does he go that's what she wants to know now he can hide his Reisetsu it's even harder to find him before he couldn't contain his Reisetsu but now he can.

She sighs she heard about Masai and visited her she told Rangiku what Ichigo did and she smiled then she left he still cares. She misses Ichigo although young she enjoys his company a lot it took a long time to get over Gin but it was strange for her the moment she first laid eyes on Ichigo she knew he was the one for her his never give up attitude impressed her and always protecting everyone was also commendable.

Of course she then found out that Orihime had feelings for Ichigo but never made a move and to let someone like Ichigo go was stupid there were others also like Rukia Kuchiki who's very close to Ichigo she doesn't know if it's love or anything but it's still a problem.

The last person as far as she knows is Lady Yoruichi his teacher there's definitely attraction there from her part at least it's obvious she sometimes came to the SMA meetings talking about Ichigo and how sexy he is she told them about all the times he's seen her naked but whatever she tried Ichigo didn't try anything.

Soifon wasn't best pleased that her Lady Yoruichi would try something with a Ryoka and Rangiku at first was jealous but when she heard all her advances failed she realised that maybe she still had a shot. Her advances at first failed well that was until he became a captain and after that situation with Orihime that almost broke him but she was there to help him and slowly they got close until they first kissed.

She expected him to freak out but he didn't at first he was shocked but eventually kissed her back it wasn't the best kiss but it was his first kiss so she couldn't blame him.

They never did anything more then that maybe eventually but then Omaeda had to open his big fat mouth and mess with Ichigo's head. She heard that if it wasn't for Renji and Hisagi he might have killed Omaeda. After that he changed again he withdrew within himself he barely looked at her whenever she tried to talk to him he walked away.

She heard that sometimes he worked his squad so hard that a lot of them made there way into the squad 4 barracks on numerous occasions. His squad grew to fear him but they were also in awe of him but nobody could break his mood not that Masai didn't try.

She was happy that he saved Masai at first she didn't like her thinking that she had a thing for Ichigo but she didn't and eventually her and Masai became close friends and would visit the world of the living to shop sometimes with Rukia who had also became close with Masai.

She'd finally had enough she needed to get through to Ichigo the first thing she needed to do was find him but because he's learned how to suppress his Reisetsu thanks to Unohana he finally got it under control. At first Rangiku was happy that he got it under control but right now she wished he hadn't.

She's walking through the Seireietei when she bumps into someone when she looks up it's Renji he smiles "Sorry Rangiku I didn't see you there" She shrugs it off "Me either say do you have any idea where Ichigo could be" Renji scratches his head "Not really it's wise to leave him alone for now at least"

Rangiku sighs "That's where your wrong I need to find him now he's been like this for months I don't like seeing him like this I heard it was worse then the months he spent in the world of the living after he returned from Hueco Mundo."

Renji nods "You really care for him don't you" Rangiku nods "I think I'm falling for him that's why I need to find him I need him and he needs me" Renji grins "I see say do you know how Masai is doing" Rangiku raises an eyebrow then smiles "So it's you is it" Renji looks confused "What are you talking about."

Rangiku smirks "Your the one she talks about all the time I can't believe it but it's you isn't it" She sees Renji blush. She grins "I always thought you'd end up with Rukia" Renji sighs "I hoped we would but she doesn't feel the same way I know that she just wants to be friend."

Rangiku nods "I see so back to Ichigo any idea where he might go a place to train maybe" Renji grins "Now I think about it there is such a place the place where he learned his Bankai I'm surprised I never thought about it come I'll show you" Rangiku smiles "Lead the way" They Shunpo off and after a short while they get to the hidden training facility.

Rangiku heads down the ladder whilst Renji says goodbye and leaves. When she gets down the ladder she feels him straight away then she sees him and smiles "Found you Ichigo."


	5. Returning Home

Feelings Of Betrayal Part 5 Returning Home

Summary

This Chapter sees Ichigo and Rangiku's relationship improve plus a reluctant holiday for him. How will his old friends react to his return after a year.

Notes Chapter contains a Lemon (Finally) There is also frustration and anger hope you enjoy. There is a brother sister bonding moment hope it doesn't come off as creepy.

Ichigo's standing with his eyes closed he's been training he doesn't really know why there is no enemy but he doesn't want to get sloppy he's also still so angry then there is also that situation that happened in Karakura it's to much of a coincidence so many hollows converging at the same place is unusual. He's breathing heavily he's tired he shouldn't really do this to himself he will only damage himself every day for the last two weeks all he's done is train 10 hours each day he has no idea how he's even standing.

Rangiku watches him he looks tired she looks around and sees the destruction does he do this everyday Masai says he goes out in the early hours of the morning and returns late he can't seriously be training for all that time he'll ware himself out it's insane she cares about him to much for her to let this happen anymore she has to stop this. She steps forward somehow Ichigo doesn't notice her at all maybe it's because he's to tired plus he's never been that good at sensing Reisetsu.

Rangiku's about to wrap her arms around him but doesn't she walks around to the front of him she notices he's breathing heavily but he also has his eyes closed. She steps forward and presses herself into him and before he can do anything she kisses him. He opens his eyes "Rangiku" She smiles "Hi" He looks at her "What are you doi.. before he can finish she puts a finger on his lips.

"I'm here to help you your going to ware yourself out I can't allow that Omaeda is an arsehole but you overreacted I thought you'd moved on" He looks down until she uses her hand to lift up his chin "I want to help you. You need to stop this I care about you to much to allow you to kill yourself."

He looks at her "Rangiku I'm not worth it" She slaps him "Don't you dare say that your more worth it then anyone I know, look at what you have done you beat Aizen you rescued Rukia you invaded Hueco... She stops not wanting to remind him of Orihime. She grabs hold of his face again and locks lips with him.

This time he joins in she licks his lower lip begging him entrance which he gives her, her tongue enters his mouth and there tongues start fighting, she then wraps her arms around his neck and at the same time he wraps his around her waist. He can feel her assets against his chest he can't deny that he never though about Rangiku yea she's a tease but she's also beautiful to be honest there is so many beautiful women who he's close to, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Rukia, and then there's also Tatsuki not that he even considered her as anything but a friend or has he it's confusing there farewell was weird of all his friends he never expected it to be her who watched him and wanted to talk to him.

The next thing surprises Ichigo as Rangiku uses her feet to trip up Ichigo and he lands on his back. Before he has a chance to get up Rangiku sits down in his lap and she goes back to kissing him. She then makes another move and opens up his Shihakusho then opens hers up also gets Ichigo's full attention she smiles "See anything you like" His face goes red as a tomato this is still new for him but it's not as if he's never seen a naked women.

Yoruichi flashed him enough times. He looks at her breasts there amazing there big maybe bigger then Yoruichi's he surprises himself when he reaches up and touches her breast even Rangiku is shocked but she allows him to do it. He uses his thumb and finger on her nipple. Another surprise is that he sits up and leans forward and licks her breasts.

Rangiku grins he's really surprising her right now but she's enjoying it he stops licking one breast and moves onto the other one. She moans "That feels so good Ichigo" He smiles he's actually enjoying himself he then flips her around so he's on top of her she grins "Ichigo I thought you was a prude."

He doesn't say anything he just leans down and kisses her she smiles he's a good kisser but it's not the first time they've kissed and hopefully not the last.

He stops kissing her on the lips and moves to her neck she moans that feels nice she can feel how wet she is she needs to speed this up so she grabs his hand and sticks it down her panties and starts helping him to rub her pussy after a few seconds she pulls her hand away and he takes over she smiles _he learns quick_ she grins "Have you done this before."

He shakes his head "No am I doing it OK" She kisses him "Keep going your doing just great" He nods then he smiles and then sticks a finger into her and she yelps "OH my Ichigo keep doing that" He nods and follows it up with a second finger.

After a few minutes he pulls his fingers out and lifts them to his mouth and starts licking them tasting Rangiku she tastes so sweet. She grins "Do I taste good" He chuckles "What do you think" She grins then he kisses down her stomach she groans that feels so good. He smiles then opens her legs he smiles then he starts licking her pussy.

She bites her hand but after a few seconds she takes her hand away she doesn't care if anyone hears her. It doesn't take long for her and after a minute she groans "I'm cumming Ichigo-Kun" He nods but keeps going and a few seconds later she cums and he licks it all up.

He smiles "You tasted amazing" She grins "Glad you enjoyed it now were not done I need to end your virginity" He chuckles. She flips him over and now she's on top she sees his bulge in his trousers.

She pulls down his trousers and his boxer's and she looks gobsmacked his cock is like 10 inches long she grins "So big Ichigo-Kun I'm not sure if I can get that all in" He grins She kisses him before she lowers herself down on his cock she groans "Oh that feels good" He smiles "Wow that does feels good."

She grins "This is nothing" She manages to get all the way down then she starts thrusting he joins her and he has his hands on her thighs she leans down and they start kissing again. It's his first time and as tired as he is he's surprised he's still going especially as it's his first time.

Even she's surprised he's still going they continue to grind against each other and she groans "Ichigo I can't hold on how are you hanging on lets cum together" He nods "OK" After another minute they both groan as they both climax together.

She climbs off him and looks down Ichigo's barely awake she grins "That was amazing" He grins "Was I OK" She grins "More then OK that was amazing." She looks down but Ichigo's asleep she grins then wraps herself around him and cuddles up with him and within moments she's also asleep.

Masai enters Ichigo's office he's not back yet he's really not doing his job properly she sighs she'll have to go and find him she leaves that barracks she's about to start walking when she sees Renji. "Lieutenant Renji-San" He looks up "Masai-Chan what can I do for you" She smiles "Have you seen my captain" Renji sighs "Your not looking for me I'm hurt" Masai blushes "Erm well I Erm I" Renji grins "I'm messing with you Masai I know where he could be but I think it might be wise to leave him be."

Masai raises an eyebrow "But why" Renji grins "Well I showed Rangiku where I thought he was" Masai's eyes go wide "Oh" He grins "Yea so do you want to Erm go for a drink or something" She blushes "Why Renji are you asking me out" He goes bright red "Well if you want to" She smiles "Let's go" He looks shocked "Oh OK" They both walk off.

Ichigo wakes up he tries to get up but he can't move he then sees Rangiku so he gives up on getting up he traces his hand down her back. He smiles her skin is so smooth. Just then he hears a giggle "That tickles" She sits up and so does he he looks straight at her breasts. She grins "Oh my and what are you thinking."

He blushes and looks away "I better get back to my barracks" She nods "Are you going to calm down now" He sighs "OK" She grins "Good because if you don't I'll have to come back here and kick your ass" He grins "Do you think you could beat me" She grins "OK maybe not but I have my own ways to beat you" He grins "I'm sure you do" They both start getting dressed and they leave the underground training facility.

Ichigo's about to Shunpo away when Rangiku grabs his arm he looks around and as soon as he does she locks his lips with his and they share another kiss she smiles "I'll see you later" He nods "OK" They break away and then Shunpo in different directions.

Ichigo arrives back in his barracks as he gets there he sees Masai sitting down she looks drunk he sighs then picks her up and carries her inside she grins "Captain I'm drunk" Ichigo grins "I see that" He carries her to her room puts her in her bed then goes to his room he takes off his Shihakusho then washes his face.

When he gets back to his room he stops dead as he sees Rangiku lying under his covers "Rangiku" She lifts up her hand and uses her finger to lure him to his bed she pulls the covers to the side he shakes his head but slides under the covers he's stunned to feel her naked body against his chest but he's still to tired so he just wraps his arms around her and they fall to sleep.

The next day Ichigo's third seat Seizo Shiroguchi knocks on Ichigo's door when there's no answer he opens the door "Capta.. He then sees Rangiku wrapped around his Captain knowing his Captain lately it wouldn't be a good idea to wake him but it's important.

He coughs "Sorry to wake you Captain" Ichigo groans he recognizes the voice of his 3rd seat "What is it Seizo" Seizo looks at Rangiku "Oh Head Captain asked as for you Captain" Ichigo grunts "I see some food would be good first" Seizo nods "Yes Captain and for Lieutenant Matsumoto also" Ichigo nods "Sure why not." After the food Ichigo and Rangiku split up.

Ichigo arrives at the Squad 1 Barracks he's led in and escorted to the garden. Ichigo stops beside Captain Yamamoto after five minutes Yamamoto looks up"Have you been waiting long" Ichigo rolls his eyes "You asked for me" Yamamoto stands up "Walk with me."

Ichigo nods at first they don't say anything and Ichigo's getting frustrated then Yamamoto looks at him "Tell me what are your thoughts on the situation in Karakura town you saw what happened and was able to end the threat what are your faults on what happened."

Ichigo nods "Yes 20 Minos Grandes plus all the hollows was a strange situation it makes me think of the Hollow bait incident from a few years ago" Yamamoto nods "Yes so far Urahara hasn't found anything suspicious but I agree this just doesn't happen so many Minos Grandes and hollow congregating in one place is unusual I feel maybe there is someone pulling the strings."

Ichigo nods "I thought so also" Yamamoto nods "I see but this isn't why I asked for you" Ichigo nods "I see so why did you ask for me" Yamamoto sighs "Apart from the visit you haven't been home in a year" Ichigo nods "Yes why do you ask" Yamamoto nods "Don't you miss your family and friends."

Ichigo sighs "No offence but I've moved on" Yamamoto nods "That is true but you must miss them" Ichigo nods "I guess I do but is there a point in this discussion" Yamamoto nods "Yes you have been training non stop for two weeks you need a break so I'd like you to visit the human world for two weeks."

Ichigo sighs "I'd rather not unless it's an order" Yamamoto sighs "Is that what it will take" Ichigo nods "If it's a suggestion I'll pass" Yamamoto sighs "Then it's an order" Ichigo groans "Fine when do I go" Yamamoto nods "Starting today" Ichigo sighs "Is that all" Yamamoto nods "Your Lieutenant will look after your squad" Ichigo nods "I see"

He heads back to his barracks he informs his squad and gives Masai command then he heads to the Senkaimon. When he gets there Rangiku's there she smiles "Where are you going" He sighs "I've been ordered to spend two weeks with my family" She smiles "You should be happy to see them as well as your friends" He nods "Yea maybe."

She approaches him and puts her hand on his face "It's not the end of the world" He smirks he kisses her "I'll see you in two weeks unless you want to join me" She sighs "I'd love to but unfortunately Toshiro has grounded me for getting out of work yesterday" He kisses her again "Oh well I'll see you in two weeks then" She nods "OK." The Senkaimon opens and he steps inside.

The Senkaimon opens outside Urahara's shop. Ichigo sighs he'd rather not be here he cusses then makes his way inside the shop. He sees Jinta "Hey brat is Urahara here" Jinta looks up "Who re you calling a.. He sees Ichigo and backs away "Oh it's you" Ichigo sighs "Is he here or not."

Jinta nods "He's inside" Ichigo nods and walks past he sees Ururu he nods "Hello Ururu" She smiles "Hello Captain Kurosaki-Kun" He nods "He still bullying you" She nods "I'm used to it" Ichigo nods and walks inside "Urahara get me a Geigai and make it quick" Urahara smiles "Your manners are atrocious Kurosaki-San" Ichigo groans "Just get it done how long will it take."

Urahara nods "About an hour" He nods "Fine" He nods and waits then two arms wrap around him "Ichigo it's good to see you" He nods "Is there something you want" She sighs "Ichigo your so harsh words wound me" He smirks "You want a little Spar for old times sake."

She grins "Sure lets see what you've learned" They go into the training facility and they get straight to it. Yoruichi is surprised at how fast he's got they start off with a little game of tag she's surprised when he catches her after 10 seconds" When she chases him it take five minutes before she catches him. After that they start fighting.

An hour later Urahara tells Ichigo his Geigai is ready. Ichigo Shunpo's upstairs gets in his body then leaves. Ichigo walks through town nothing much has changed. It takes him 10 minutes for him to arrive outside the clinic. It's late his sisters are probably asleep. He knocks on the door after a minute the doors opened by Karin she looks up "Can I help you" Ichigo grins "Still no manners sis" She looks up "Ichigo" He nods "Hey sis."

She runs into him and hugs him "I've missed you" He picks her up "Hey stop crying it's not like you" She grins "Shut up" He grins "You've got taller" She grins "Do you expect me to stay small forever" He grins "I guess not" He puts her down then he hears Yuzu "Hey Karin who's at the door" Ichigo grins "How's the little cook doing" She looks shocked "ICHI-NII" She runs into his arms and he hugs her also and Karin joins in again.

Isshin comes out of the clinic "What's all the rack.. He sees Ichigo "So you finally decided to show your face" Ichigo rolls his eyes "Shut up" He turns to Karin "You keeping him in line" She grins "You betcha" He ruffles her hair Yuzu smiles "Are you hungry Ichi-Nii" He shrugs "I had breakfast an hour ago."

Karin looks confused "But it's like eight in the evening" Isshin grins "It's different in the Soul Society" Yuzu grins "No matter I'll make you something special" Isshin puts his hand on Ichigo's shoulder "So how long you here" Ichigo sighs "Two weeks" Karin grins "Well I got your room so you have to sleep on the floor or on the couch down here" Ichigo grunts "You moved quick." She grins "To right" He grins "No matter I can stay at Urahara's" Yuzu looks sad "No you can't do that" Isshin smirks "It's true I'm sure there are beds in the clinic".

Karin and Yuzu both chuckle, Ichigo rolls his eyes and Isshin grins "I have to say your hair's grown out" Ichigo nods "Yea" Karin grins "I like it" Yuzu nods "Me to can I sort it out though it's kind of a mess" Ichigo nods "I guess" She claps her hand "Yay" Karin smiles "So what's it like being a captain" Ichigo smirks "It's not bad already more famous then him" Isshin pouts and the others laugh.

Yuzu walks into the kitchen to start on a late supper as they've all been busy to eat. Karin leads Ichigo in the kitchen and they sit at the table and start talking. Isshin watches them he's proud of all his kids and glad there all together again both Karin and Yuzu missed Ichigo but surprisingly it was Karin who missed him more that was a surprise for him. He notices that as Ichigo's talking to Yuzu Karin is leaning on Ichigo with a smile on her face so he smiles also.

He watches as Yuzu starts brushing Ichigo's hair to get all the hair sorted out and putting it in a ponytail also the front of his face is covered a bit like his friend Chad's. A short while later they all sit at the table and eat they talk about random stuff by now it's quite late. Isshin gets some sheets for Ichigo and his old Futon that Rukia used to sleep on and he lies down on the floor.

Ichigo's dropping off to sleep when he hears the sound of footsteps and looks at the stairs and sees Karin coming downstairs with her quilt and pillow he smiles then he sees her kneel down infront of him "You awake" He nods "Yea what are you doing up" She grins "Came to see if you were OK now move up."

He rolls his eyes and Karin crawls onto the Futon and lies infront of him she grabs his arms and puts it around her waist and leans back into him and within moments there asleep. Isshin starts to come downstairs then he sees Karin and goes back upstairs he smiles "She really missed him."


	6. Friends Re-United

Feelings Of Betrayal Part 6 Friends Re-United

Summary

This chapter sees Ichigo meets up with his old friends but will it all be a happy reunion for everyone. Another surprise is in the air what will happen

When Ichigo wakes up he smiles Karin's still asleep he stands up and picks her up and sits her on the couch she then wakes up and sees Ichigo rubbing his arm, "You killed my arm" She grins "That's what you get for leaving for a year" He nods "I can live with that" He then hears someone come downstairs it's Yuzu he smiles "Morning Yuzu."

She smiles "Morning Ichi-Nii, Karin-Chan" She grins "You know Ichi-Nii if your here for two weeks won't you need more clothes" He nods "Yea I guess so" She grins "We should go to the mall then" He rolls his eyes "Hell no when we do that all I do is hold the bags" Karin grins "It's your job as a man" Isshin grins "Ah my beautiful children are bonding" Karin and Ichigo both roll there eyes and Yuzu just grins.

After breakfast they all head off to the mall. They've been there for about 30 minutes when there spotted by Chizuru she doesn't know Ichigo that well but she knows he's been gone for over a year but he also looks different his hairs long he's actually more attractive maybe it's the hair not that she'd do anything her being a lesbian and all plus being in a relationship but she can't deny he's attractive.

She smiles she's in the mall with Tatsuki, Ryou, Mahana and Michiru she has to tell them probably Tatsuki is the only one who will really care being his oldest friend she has noticed that she has been a bit down over the year. She jogs up to them "Hey guys guess who I just saw well I think it's him" Tatsuki rolls her eyes "Were waiting Chizuru" She grins "Oh Ichigo, although if it's him he's changed he has long hair and alot of muscle now he has two sisters right" Tatsuki nods "Yea Yuzu and Karin are you sure it's him."

Chizuru nods "I think so he's been gone for a year but I'm pretty sure I'll show you" Chizuru jogs off and Tatsuki follows Chizuru the others keep on shopping clearly not caring but they are curious as to why Tatsuki seems to have perked up at hearing Ichigo's name she has been moody for about a year now.

Chizuru points at Ichigo "Over there is that him" Tatsuki nods "Yea it's him I can see Karin and Yuzu and they look happy I'll go say hello." Chizuru nods "OK," Tatsuki jogs off to Ichigo as Chizuru heads back to her friends. Karin notices Tatsuki jogging up to them she must have seen them she nudges Ichigo "Hey Ichigo" He looks at her "What" She points and he sees Tatsuki he smirks and approaches her, Yuzu, Karin and Isshin leave them to it. As soon as Tatsuki gets close enough she speeds up and they hug each other.

She grins "I'm so glad to see you." He grins "How ya doing Tats," She breaks away "I'm doing good I like the hair." He grins "Thanks you've grown yours out also." She nods "True but nothing compared to yours your kind of putting Orihime to shame" She watches him for his reaction he doesn't snap or anything he just nods "So you the strongest girl in Japan yet" She nods "Yea since a few months ago. He smirks "Knew you could do it" She smirks "Was there any doubt" He smirks "No I knew it was only a matter of time before the Great Tatsuki Arisawa conquered Japan."

She laughs "To right so been in any wars lately" He grins "Nah not that I'm aware of apart from in my head" She nods puzzled by that sentence "I heard you came here a few days ago to save your lieutenant, Chad, Uryu and Orihime" Ichigo nods "Yes" She grins "Chad said you kicked ass" He nods "Since when have you called him Chad." She grins "Well you call him that" He smirks "Yea but why do you" She just shrugs and he smirks. "So what else have you been up to you found anyone yet."

She shakes her head "I think I missed my chance." He looks confused "Missed your chance why has this person found someone else" She blushes "I guess you could say that." He nods "I'm sorry so who's this guy it is a guy right" She punches his arm "Are you calling me a lesbian" He grins "You are a tomboy Tats" She rolls her eyes "No I'm straight."

He nods "So who is it" She looks away "I can't say." He seems confused "It's OK Tats you don't have to tell me" She looks back she might as well tell him "I It was you" He looks at her disbelieving what she just said "What" She smiles "Don't seem so surprised we've known each other longer then anyone else and I miss you OK" He nods "So our little goodbye makes more sense now" She nods "I guess you could say that."

He sighs how can he tell her he's with Rangiku he sighs again "I'm sorry Tats but I'm with someone now" She sighs _Typical_ "Is it Rukia" He grins, "Rukia are you kidding me that Midget hell no it's Rangiku you remember her right." She grins "That big busted girl wow you do like the big breasted ones" He grins "Breast size isn't everything you know yours ain't bad either."

He realises what he just said and blushes she's gobsmacked but she also blushes "Pervert" He grins "You'll find someone your a beautiful girl don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She blushes "When did you become so what's the word suave or something like that." He shrugs "I'm only speaking the truth" She grins "Thanks" He grins "There's loads of guys out there Chad, Uryu, Keigo not to mention guys in college."

She grins "First of all Uryu, please the guys got a stick up his ass and he annoys the hell out of me thinking he's better and smarter then everyone else, and as for Keigo I'm not that desperate." He grins, "I guess your right on them two and Uryu is kind of smarter then everyone although I'll never tell him that if he finds out I'll deny it but you never said anything bad about Chad" She smirks "OK your right he is smarter then everyone but I still can't stand him and no I didn't mention Chad" He grins "So how are the rest of them."

She shrugs "Mizuiro's the same still a player, Keigo is actually with Mahana." "There trying to keep it hush hush but I saw them together, Chad well he keeps himself to himself doesn't interact much think he misses his best friend, Uryu well as I said I don't really like him much but I heard he's doing OK, but this will surprise you Mizuho, Keigo's sister is dating Chizuru shocker aye."

Ichigo smirks "Wow your right a lot of moving on and Mizuho wow I thought she had a thing for Ikkaku you remember him the bald guy with eyeliner" She smiles "Yes I remember him and wow I didn't know that, well I'm with the girls minus Orihime so I'll see you later wait how long you here." He sighs "Two weeks" She nods he doesn't seem happy at that "Are you not happy about being here" He sighs "It's complicated you know well I'll let you go" She nods "I hope to see you again before you go back" He nods "Yea maybe" She grins"Cya."

He nods "I'll see you then" She nods "It was good to see you." Before she walks off she surprises him by kissing him on the lips. Ichigo is stunned but he should really pull away but he doesn't he kisses her back even though his brain is shouting at him to stop telling him he's messing everything up with Rangiku. They end up kissing for over a minute before she breaks away there both in shock and blushing. Ichigo feels guilty and so does she.

He sighs and looks down. She sighs "I'm sorry," Before he can say anything she runs off. Ichigo watches her go and sighs, Karin then walks up to him "Hey you and Tatsuki aye" He sighs "There is no me and Tatsuki that was a mistake."

She nods "Oh that's a shame your so alike in so many ways" He looks at her in shock maybe she has a point he sighs "Karin I'm in a relationship with Rangiku well I hope I still am I'm going to have to tell her I can't keep anything from her." Karin nods "When you going to tell her."

He sighs "I'll visit tomorrow" She nods "If you was with Rangiku why did you kiss Tatsuki back" He sighs "I don't know Karin I really don't know we were close once I really don't know why I did it " Karin nods.

They continue shopping but Ichigo's been in a mood ever since, it wasn't that he didn't enjoy the kiss it was nice it just shouldn't have happened he's also surprised that Tatsuki actually liked him.

Just before they leave with all Ichigo's new clothes they bump into someone else this time it's Chad. Chad speaks "Ichigo" Ichigo looks up "Chad hey" Isshin, Karin and Yuzu take his bags and they tell him they'll see him later he nods and he and Chad walk off.

After a few minutes of silence Chad speaks "It's good to see you I know I saw you briefly a few days ago but we didn't speak" Ichigo nods "OK I was in a bad place for a few months but I'm all good now" Chad nods "So why was you in a bad place it wasn't to do with Orihime was it" Ichigo sighs "Kind of luckily I was snapped out of it."

Chad nods "Well that's good but how may I ask" Ichigo smiles "Rangiku we got close were kind of dating now" Chad nods "Rangiku I see so why do you look stressed out."

Ichigo sighs "Something happened a few minutes ago" Chad nods "You didn't meet Orihime did you" Ichigo shakes his head "No I saw Tatsuki" Chad seems confused but nods "Oh I see so what happened." Ichigo sighs "Well she told me she had feelings for me it was a shock and she also kissed me but the thing is I kissed her back I've been trying to wrap my head around why I did it."

Chad nods "I see and your worried that it will ruin things with Rangiku" He nods "Wouldn't it worry you" Chad nods "Yes it would so what are you going to do" Ichigo shrugs "Speak to Rangiku tomorrow I've been given a two week holiday" Chad nods "Well how about you visit the club tonight my bands playing" Ichigo nods "Yea maybe."

As Chad and Ichigo are talking they don't realize Orihime has come to the mall maybe Chad sensed her but Ichigo's never been good at sensing Reisetsu. Orihime of course has sensed Ichigo and Sado. She stops when she gets close enough Ichigo looks good she really did like his hair long it was like his hair that he had when he thought Ulquiorra plus like his hair when he thought Aizen.

It's much better she could also sense how much more powerful he'd gotten since she saw him last. It hurt to hear what he said to her but hearing that he was falling for her was a shock she has been sad she fell in love with Aizen but will never be able to see him again.

Chad senses Orihime close by and looks up Ichigo notices that Chad's been distracted so he looks behind him and that's why he was distracted he sees her Orihime, he knew it was bound to happen sometime within the next two weeks.

Ichigo turns around back to Chad "Hey what do you think about that attack both me and the Head Captain think that it wasn't right it's unusual to see so many Hollows and Minos Grandes turning up together it seems like something we didn't see."

"We both think someone or something sent them but what I'm thinking of is why, and for what reason" Just then they hear someone else "Kurosaki you might be right it seemed like the attack from years ago when I used the hollow bait." Ichigo nods "Uryu" He nods "Good to see you Kurosaki"

Orihime sensed Ishida-Kun she was slowly edging closer so now she steps up tot them "What do you think then Ishida-Kun" He nods "It's hard to tell Inoue-Chan when it happened I thought that it was unusual for so many Minos Grandes to attack it was just to much of a coincidence I think your right Kurosaki-San something or someone was pulling the strings" Ichigo nods "Your the best at sensing things was there someone else there."

Uryu thinks then shakes his head "No, I didn't sense anyone, but that doesn't mean that there wasn't someone who sent them or someone who was suppressing there Reisetsu" Ichigo nods "I will speak to the Head Captain tomorrow and speak to him about your thoughts as they closely concur with mine and the old man's when I go back. I will be back after I speak to Rangiku."

Orihime looks at Ichigo and thinks why would he need to talk to Rangiku but she lets it go" Ichigo looks at them all "So have you been training I've not stopped I may be a captain but I always stay in shape and refuse to get rusty" Chad nods "Yes I have been training" Uryu nods "As have I now Aizen is gone I still think that there is still no peace" Ichigo nods "I think you may be right but nothing is certain."

Uryu nods "Well I have to go it was nice seeing you Kurosaki" Chad nods "Me to I'm meeting up with Keigo and Mizuiro" Ichigo grins "So Keigo's not meeting up with Mahana then" Orihime speaks "Why would Keigo be meeting up with Mahana" Ichigo would rather not talk to her but he notices Uryu and Chad are also looking at him he sighs "Tatsuki says there dating but there trying to keep it hush hush but she saw them kissing."

Orihime smiles "Well that would explain a few things" Ichigo nods "I'll see you later Chad" Uryu, Chad and Orihime all nod although she was hoping that Uryu and Chad would have left so she could have talked to Ichigo of course she didn't get the chance.

Ichigo did watch Chad's band play he did enjoy himself but he didn't stay to long as his mind was still all muddled up. The next day he returned to the Soul Society he immediately speaks to Captain Yamamoto about his and Uryu's thoughts. Yamamoto listened to him and pondered over it then told him to continue looking into it plus Mayuri will also now start looking into it plus Urahara has to continue on his end Ichigo nods then leaves his next meeting will be more difficult.

He leaves Squad 1's barracks then goes to visit Rangiku. Surprisingly since Ichigo was gone she got all her paperwork done and she's also sober She's shocked when he turns up but when he looks like he has stuff on his mind they share a kiss then they go for a walk.

After several minutes Rangiku can tell something's bothering him "Is everything OK Ichi-Kun" At first he says nothing and she notices he can't even look her in the eye but after walking for another minute in silence they find a bench and sit down.

She watches him "What is it" He looks at her and sighs "Something happened yesterday it's a bit delicate but also the attack has he worried things don't make sense" She looks at him "You mean the attack in the world of the living a few days ago."

He nods "Yes both me, Uryu and Head Captain think something wasn't right that maybe someone was pulling the strings" She nods she looks shocked "I see Masai-Chan told me about the attack I guess we will get to the bottom of this I'm sure it was just a coincidence but what is the other delicate thing that has you in such a pickle".

He sighs "I saw Tatsuki at the mall yesterday" She nods He continues "She and a lot of people have missed me as it's understandable but Tatsuki told me she had feelings for me it's kind of why she never dated anyone" She nods "I see I'm sensing there's something else" Ichigo sighs "Just before she left she sort of kissed me" She nods "Oh" He sighs "This is why I'm so conflicted I kissed back I don't know why I did it."

She sighs she's shocked she's angry but she also wants to know why he did it "Why did you do it" He sighs "I don't know I've known her longer then anyone we were close once but then we pulled apart after my mum died I guess I missed our old friendship just like she did but I don't know why I didn't pull away from her he brain was telling me to do it but I didn't I'm so sorry"

She nods _Maybe this could help him to have someone as young as him could help him and they are close friends afterall_ "I see so do you love her" Ichigo looks stunned _Did she seriously just ask me that_ "What" She smiles "Was it a quick kiss" He looks down and shakes his head "No" She smirks "So it was a long kiss."

Ichigo nods "We kissed for a a minute I think" He looks up and looks at her _She's smiling what the fuck_ "Why are you smiling" She smiles "Do you love her you did a long kiss you didn't pull away quickly."

He's confused "Why aren't you angry I went behind your back plus were together" She grins "Answer me" He sighs "I don't know I already told you that."

She grins "Renji said you spent a lot of time with her before you came here longer then anyone else" He sighs "So were friends she's also my oldest friend, friends hug and stuff especially when there saying goodbye" She grins "Friends don't kiss each other" He sighs "I don't get you are you just teasing me I want to be with you Rangiku."

She grins "So what about Tatsuki why won't you answer my question" He sighs "I told you I don't know" She grins "What if I let you date her as well as me" He chuckles "Are you kidding me" She grins "Do you think she's a virgin" He sighs "How the hell should I know."

She grins "I'm OK if you want to date her also your both close from what Orihime used to tell me you are very similar your both short tempered you both love the same games you both trained together in Karate when you were younger."

She smirks "You want to be close again I get that you once told me that when your mum died it was her who found you and stayed with you and like you said she never dated because she wanted to be with you."

He sighs "Yes it's true deep down I missed out old friendship we grew apart and yes she stayed with me but I seriously can't believe your so fine with this I kissed someone else."

She smiles "Ichigo I've been around for a long time your young just like Tatsuki you even said she's not dated she wants to date you I'm giving you the Go ahead."

He sighs "And what about you" She grins "You kissed her back and for a short while so you wanted it I can understand that I've met Tatsuki she's an attractive girl a tomboy but she's still a women."

He smiles "Your Insane Rangiku your really happy with sharing me" She grins "Run back to her and give her a big kiss and end her virginity" He chuckles "I can't believe you" She grins "Ichi-Kun go I know you never expected this but you can be with her also."

Ichigo sighs "Your sure" She kisses him "Yes now go and make her happy I'll be here when you get back" He shakes his head he starts to walks away but she smiles "Ichi-Kun" He turns back "Yes" She smiles "Tatsuki nobody else" He nods "I understand Rangiku-San."

She smirks and he turns away and Shunpo's away he smiles and opens up a Garganta then enters it and returns to the world of the living. She watches him go and smiles "Why I let that happen I don't really know go get her Ichi-Kun."

He comes out next to Tatsuki's house then he stops he can't believe Rangiku let him do this he thought that kissing Tatsuki would end there relationship but he never expected she'd take it the way she did and even say he could date Tatsuki also. He stops "Wait she's in college she won't be here but her parents should know where she's at."

He walks up to the door and knocks after a minute the doors opened and he's stunned when it's Tatsuki who opens the door. She's stunned to see him also. He smiles "I thought you was at college" She smirks "It's the weekend plus I'm looking after the place whilst my parents visit my auntie."

He nods "OK" She nods "So what are you doing here" He smiles "Looking for you actually" She nods "OK" _This is weird why is he here again he seems happy this makes no sense_ She nods "So did you talk with Rangiku" He scratches his head "Yea but it didn't go as expected" She sighs "She ended it with you" He chuckles "Actually no" She raises an eyebrow "I don't understand."

He smiles "I told her what happens and she.. He stops and she smiles "She what" He smiles "She said I could date you as well as her" She looks shocked "Your pulling my chain" He smirks "This is confusing to me to she said a few other things also."

She smiles "What did she say" He smiles "It's kind of embarrassing" She smiles "And you don't think sharing someone isn't embarrassing" He smiles "OK don't bite my head off but are you a virgin."

She grins "Why did she ask you to end it" He smirks "Pretty much" She's stunned _Wow I did not expect this_ She smirks and takes his hand "Well come on then" He looks at her "What" She grins "End my virginity" He chuckles "Your serious" She grins "No I'm just pulling you into my room to talk" He smiles and allows her to pull him into her room.

As soon as they enter her room she turns around and locks lips with Ichigo and wraps her arms around his neck. He lifts up her legs making it easier as he's quite a lot taller then her. She wraps her legs around his waits and he smiles then carries her to her bed and places her on the bed. He lies on top of her and she grins then kisses him again.

He grins and puts his hand up her top he smiles "Wow I expected muscle but it's so smooth. He reaches up and stops and smirks "Forget to wear a bra did we" She grins "I never expected to have company I was just about to have a shower my bra's in the bathroom."

He grins "Does that mean your not wearing anything down there" She blushes and he smiles and pulls down her shorts and sees her pussy with a bit of hair above not like Rangiku who's shaved hers he smiles "Well Well Well what do we have here he reaches down and rubs his thumb on her pussy.

She groans "Quit stalling stick your cock in me" He chuckles "No foreplay aye" She glares at him "I've waited to long to loose me virginity so get on with it" He nods "OK" He stands up and starts taking his clothes off she takes off her top as Ichigo turns around she sees everything his chest is muscled she then sees his cock she's gobsmacked she finally speaks "It's so big" He grins and heads back onto the bed he climbs on top of her.

She looks at him "Are you in a Geigai" He nods "Yea" She nods "Can you still make babies" He smirks "Yea I think so not sure" She grins "Well it doesn't matter I'm on the pill" He nods "OK" He nods "I'll go easy" She nods "OK" He sticks his cock in her and she groans "So big" He grins he manages to get it all in her she groans and he waits "You OK" she nods "Let me adjust" He nods a few seconds later she kisses him "I'm ready."

He nods and starts thrusting against her she joins in her breasts hit his chest he smiles he reaches to her breasts and rubs her nipple she groans "That feels good" He nods "You have nice breasts your beautiful Tatsuki I've always known that."

She nods "Thank you now stop talking and kiss me" He nods and does just that" They keep on going he reaches down and grabs her arse she groans she ends up using her nails to scratch his back he groans but it feels good.

They keep on going for a few minutes until she groans "Ichigo I'm cumming" He grins "Me to" She grins "I need your cum Inside me I need to feel you in me" He nods and he feels her pussy clamp around his cock and a few seconds later she climaxes and a second latter he does also. They keep going for a short while later they also lock lips again.

For a few seconds of kissing they break for air he ends up lying on her until she groans "Your to heavy get off" He nods and kisses her before he pulls out of her and lies beside her she puts a leg over him and her arm and her head on his chest and they fall asleep. Before they fall asleep she smiles "Thank you Ichigo" He grins "No thank you Tatsuki you really are amazing."


	7. Cruel Joke

Feelings Of Betrayal Part 7 Cruel Joke

Ichigo wakes up the following morning he looks around the room then remembers what happened he looks down and sees Tatsuki still asleep _What did I do to deserve two amazing girlfriends bloody hell Keigo would have a field day with this not to mention Renji_

He feels Tatsuki waking up he feels her touch his chest using her finger to trace his muscles. He smirks and touches her back she chuckles "That's cold" She sits up and looks down at Ichigo and he looks at her.

She doesn't cover herself up though he can check her out all he wants. She grins "So Rangiku-San really said we could date" He pulls her over to him and places her in his lap "Yea she did she said that it would be nice for me to date someone my own age but she said nobody else"

She grins "Do you want anyone else" He grins "No you and Rangiku is all I want. She nods "You know from what Orihime told me I'm surprised you never got with Yoruichi you two are close right" He nods "Yea she's a beautiful women I admit that but she's just a tease."

She nods "What does she do" He sighs "You don't wanna know" She grins "Tell me" He sighs "Well she's always wrapping her arms over my shoulder sneaking up on me then there's her going from her cat form to her human form" Tatsuki looks shocked "Cat form" He nods "Yea she can turn into a black cat strange thing is she can talk in cat form but the voice is male" She nods "Wow that's freaky" He nods "Then there's when she returns to her human form she's always naked."

She grins "And I take it she loves flaunting her body at you" He nods "Yea" She grins "Did you look" He grins "Through my fingers she's a beautiful women with a great body the hardest thing was when we played tag."

She raises an eyebrow "You played Tag" He nods "Yea I had to chase her to increase my speed started off normal then we used Shunpo she's called the Goddess of Flash for a reason" She nods "Wait you said the hardest thing was when you played tag why would it be hard" He Groan's "She was always naked whilst playing." She bursts out laughing "Wow I bet that was a challenge for the prude that is Ichigo I must say though it's a good idea maybe we should do it to."

He smirks "Oh you'd never catch me it would be to easy to catch you also" She grins "Good point" He hears a text on his new phone and pulls it from his jeans. Tatsuki looks over his shoulder "Ouch 10 missed calls 20 texts someone's in trouble" He sighs and sits up and she puts her arms around his waist as he checks through his phone she grins "Yuzu must be worried same for Karin."

He nods "Yea" He dials home he waits for a minute before the phone is answered by Karin he grins "What they hell Karin" She sighs "Where are you Yuzu's been worried sick" Ichigo nods "And you" She sighs "Yes me to where are you I know you went to the soul society I thought you was coming back oh how did it go with Rangiku-San."

He grins "Not how I expected" She nods "She dumped your ass" Tatsuki chuckles behind him" Ichigo grins "No she didn't dump me" She nods "So what happened" He sighs "Your a bit to young to be talking about boyfriend and girlfriend stuff" She chuckles "Come on tell me what did she say did she kick your ass for kissing Tatsuki."

Ichigo sighs "No I think she was angry for a second but then she wouldn't stop grinning" Karin nods"Why" Tatsuki whispers into his ear "Yea Ichigo tell me why she was grinning" Karin smirks "Was that Tatsuki" Tatsuki grins "Hey Karin-Chan." Karin starts laughing "Oh your such a player she allowed you to date Tatsuki and you stayed over hers last night two girlfriends yours such a perv" Ichigo grunts "Shut it tell Yuzu I'll be home soon" Karin grins "Sure thing Casanova."

Karin hangs up the phone and so does Ichigo. Tatsuki can't stop laughing "Casanova that's a good one" Ichigo sighs "Shut it tomboy" She grins and scoots around and sits in his lap she grins and hooks her arms around his neck "So when you going back home" He shrugs "Why do you ask" She grins "Well it depends on when your going back for me to answer."

He raises an eyebrow "An hour maybe" She grins "Plenty of time" He smirks "Plenty of time for what" She pushes him back on the bed then pulls the covers over them and lies on top of him" He smirks "Oh" She kisses him and they start going at it again.

45 minutes later they've done it twice and there now just lying in bed she grins "Wow I can never get enough of that" He kisses her "What's it like to have the most strongest man in the world as a boyfriend" She grins "Just amazing" He nods "I better get back before Yuzu starts sending out search parties" Tatsuki grins "We wouldn't want that" He climbs out of the bed and she sits up she saw a scar on his chest and sees the scar on his back also a through and through it looks like.

She sighs "Ichigo" He looks over his shoulder "Yea" She points to the scar on his chest "Was that the scar from when you died" He approaches her and sits on the end of the bed and she climbs into his lap he kisses her "Yes but I'm alive that's all that matters" She sighs "I don't like seeing those scars when I heard about about your secret life I was angry at you for not telling me it was only when that Aizen came and I saw you fighting to protect everyone that I realised you was doing it to keep us safe still all these scars on your body makes me sad."

He hugs her "To be honest Tatsuki I'd rather not fight but I won't back down from a fight you should know that from when we were little" She nods "Yea I know just try not to get to badly hurt I don't want to lose you" He strokes her cheek "I'm not going anywhere Tats you know you remind me or Orihime she always said the same thing but I promise you I'm not that easy to kill" She nods "I know." He kisses her then places her back on the bed and continues to get dressed.

She gets dressed also and follows him downstairs. He opens the door then turns around and kisses Tatsuki "I'll see you later OK" She nods "Gotcha" He smirks "Don't go soft on me Tats" She smirks "Only you will see my gentle side" He raises an eyebrow "You call what we did last night and just now gentle" She punches his arm "Shut up jackass" He kisses her and then steps outside.

She closes the door and grins "Well that was unexpected but a hell of a rush think I need a shower." She heads upstairs and gets in the shower she sees the love bites on her neck and grins she remembers last night "Something to remember me by" She bursts out laughing.

Ichigo finally gets back to his house he's just about to open the door when its opened by a furious Yuzu "Where have you been Ichi-Nii" He grins "Getting reacquainted with my girlfriend" She sighs "You stayed at the Soul Society" He grins "Nah" She looks confused "You said you stayed with your girlfriend she's in the Soul Society isn't she" Ichigo grins "One of them is yea" Isshin comes to the door and grins "Oh my, my son's got a harem going on who's the lucky girl" Ichigo sighs "None of your business."

Isshin grins "Could it be your childhood friend Tatsuki Arisawa we all saw you kiss yesterday and your long goodbye a year ago" Yuzu grins "Your dating Tatsuki-Chan also" Ichigo sighs "Fine yes" Isshin grins "My son the pim.. before he can finished he's sent across the room from a fist to the face. Ichigo grins "Hey Yuzu how about some breakfast I'm starving" She nods "OK Ichi-Nii" She skips past him and into the Kitchen he smirks then steps inside as soon as Karin sees him she grins "So Casanova has returned"

Ichigo rolls his eyes and sits next to her and she puts her legs on top of his "So you have two girlfriends wow your really growing up cool long hair a hero and two girlfriend's my big brother the pimp" Ichigo sighs "Shut it Karin." She grins and he smirks "So hows school" She shrugs "Ah you know dull boring same old same old" He chuckles "You never change do ya" She grins "If something's not broken don't fix it" He chuckles "To right" She grins then her smiles drops "Have you seen you know who."

He nods "Yea saw her when I was talking to Chad" She nods "How is Chad" He shrugs "He seems OK" She nods "I've seen him around few times he's not that same since you left" He nods "Yea I figured" She nods "Your like his brother" He nods "Yea I know I saw him perform with his band he's good" She nods and takes her legs away "So what about her"

He shrugs "We didn't really speak she just approached me Chad and Uryu when we were talking about something that happened a few days ago" She nods "What happened" He sighs "Karin" She nods "OK I get it" He sighs "I just don't want you getting hurt your my little sister." She nods and leans on his shoulder "I just don't want to lose you" He sighs "Your not going to lose me Karin."

 **Soul Society**

Aizen's been in prison for over a year now he stands at the window he smiles "I wonder what that attack was I've heard about yet again then Ichigo ended the threat he really is an interesting individual still my little hypnosis worked splendidly turning Orihime against Ichigo was quite a sight I wonder if it still has affect after all this time still if it has worn off the damage would have been done."

 **Karakura Town**

Orihime wakes up from a nightmare it's 7am "What was that it feels like I've not been myself like I've been in a trance for a year" She climbs out of bed and a massive pain in her head brings her to her knees she clutches her head and she's crying "It hurts what is this pain" The Pain is so painful that she passes out.

Orihime wakes up several hours later she's still in her pyjama's she pulls herself to her feet and looks at the clock it's now 1pm she stands up "Kurosaki-Kun" she drops to her knees "I'm so sorry please forgive me I hate you Aizen what did you do to me" She takes a quick shower crying all the way through it she then gets changed and makes lunch Pancakes with red bean paste and honey.

After she's eaten she heads to Urahara's shop if anyone can get to the bottom of this it's Urahara-San" When she gets outside she sees Ururu "Ururu-Chan is Urahara-San here" She nods "Yes follow me" Orihime follows Ururu inside. Urahara looks up "Inoue-Chan what brings you here" Orihime bursts into tears confusing Urahara.

After she's calmed down she explains what happened earlier. Urahara has his hand on his chin "I never expected that nobody did and knowing Aizen we should have expected this to fall in love with someone so quickly when you wasn't even there long always had me confused a proverbial middle finger to Kurosaki-San so to speak."

Orihime nods "I don't know what to do Kurosaki-Kun hated me for so long because of Aizen I love Kurosaki-Kun I have for years but one trick from Aizen and I lost him" Urahara nods "I am sorry Orihime I really am unfortunately the damage has been done even in defeat he still got a moral victory" Orihime nods "I hate him he took Kurosaki-Kun from me" Urahara sighs "I know it's no consolation but now you can move on" Orihime nods "I know it's just I know Sado-Kun and Ishida-Kun have forgiven me but will Kurosaki-Kun" Urahara sighs "That is something you will have to do face to face with Kurosaki-Kun"

After Ichigo's later breakfast he changes into fresh clothes. Karin stops by him "Ichigo" He looks at her "What is it Karin" She smiles "Are you going to visit mum whilst your here we went a few days ago" He nods "The anniversary I should have come back for that" Isshin smiles "Don't worry son you mum understands but she would appreciate your visit" Ichigo nods "I will go today" Isshin pats him on the back "Buy some flowers here" Isshin passes him some money.

Ichigo smiles "Thanks dad" Ichigo heads outside and he's walking down the street when he hears his name he looks over his shoulder and sees Tatsuki jogging up to him. He waits for her to catch up. She grins "What you up to" He scratches his head "I'm going to visit my mum I missed the Anniversary" She sighs "Oh" He takes her hand "Will you come with me" She smiles "Yes but are you sure" He nods "I think I'll need the support" She nods "OK" They hear a squeal behind them and turn around and see Rangiku."

Ichigo's stunned "Rangiku what are you doing here" She grins "Came to surprise my boyfriend so how did it go you two" Ichigo and Tatsuki both blush. Rangiku grins "That well aye so what it worth the wait Tatsuki-Chan" Tatsuki grins "Hell yes" Rangiku grins "Good he's amazing isn't he" Ichigo sighs "I'm right here you know" Rangiku grins and plants a kiss on his lips "So what you up to."

Tatsuki answers "Were going to visit his mothers grave he missed the anniversary every year his whole family went to visit there mums grave it was a few days ago" Rangiku nods "Oh I see so your going now" Ichigo nods Rangiku smiles "Well you have to get your mum some nice flowers lets go" The three of them walk side by side they get the flowers and then make there way to the grave site.

The three of them get on there knees and pray to Masaki. Rangiku never knew Masaki but her boyfriend is her son and she will what she has to do plus it's also the right thing to do.

Tatsuki knew Masaki not to well she was very young but she could see how close Ichigo was and like Rangiku-San she will do anything for Ichigo.

Ichigo closes his eyes. Rangiku and Tatsuki finish there praying and then stand up and let him talk to his mum. They both stand there watching there boyfriend at first he doesn't say anything then they hear him talk

Ichigo sighs "Hello mum I'm sorry I didn't come a few days ago and for that I'm sorry a lot has happened since I was here last I've become a Captain you'd be proud I was in so much pain for so long I drove everyone away and then moved away I became happy again but then something happened that drove me mad.

It was Rangiku my girlfriend well one of them don't laugh the other is Tatsuki you remember her I love them both Rangiku was able to bring me out of the darkness and for that I'll always be thankful I saw a new side to Rangiku a caring person and I love her. Tatsuki is my oldest friend she helped me a lot when you died she also brought me out of the darkness I'm so lucky to have them both with me." Rangiku and Tatsuki approach him and they both hug him.

Orihime sensed Ichigo's Reisetsu she also sensed Rangiku-San's and surprisingly Tatsuki-Chan's although feint is still there she follows the Reisetsu and realises there all at a graveyard. She follows them and watches them as they all get on there knees infront of grave she sighs _Mrs Kurosaki_ She watches Tatsuki-Chan and Rangiku-San stand up and stand beside each other whilst Kurosaki-Kun starts talking.

He does this for a few minutes then he stands up and she's shocked to see both Tatsuki-Chan and Rangiku-San hug him. They all turn around and spot Orihime. Rangiku glares at her. Orihime sighs they used to be close that was before the Aizen thing happened. Tatsuki doesn't really do anything she knows what happened of course well not the truth.

Ichigo looks at Orihime with hardly any emotion. Rangiku sighs "What do you want Orihime don't you think you've done enough to Ichi-Kun" Tatsuki sighs "Hime you know how he feels" Ichigo hasn't said anything. Orihime looks down to the floor then she looks up "Aizen brainwashed me."

Rangiku is about to snarl at her but then closes her mouth _Knowing Aizen this is something he could easily do damn you Aizen_ Rangiku looks at Tatsuki "Hey Tatsuki lets go down to that cafe we saw and let these two talk" Tatsuki nods. Rangiku nods she kisses Ichigo on the lips and Tatsuki does the same. Orihime's in shock but she has no right to be jealous although it wasn't her fault she knows nothing will ever be the same again.

Rangiku and Tatsuki walks off leaving Ichigo and Orihime standing infront of each other. Orihime nods "How are you Kurosaki-Kun" He shrugs "Is it true Aizen did that to you" She nods "I hate him." He nods and clenches his fists "Damn You Aizen."


End file.
